Nightmares and Daydreams
by Jace Callaway
Summary: Nightmares; beings made of pure negative energy, told to kidnap naughty children in the night, burning down villages, and turning the children they have kidnaped into one of them. No one knew these brings actually existed and would be sweeping the lands with a goal in mind; find and destroy the power of the Daydream. Elsanna to be expected in later chapters, fluff also expected.
1. A Beginning to Remember

**Chapter One**

**A Beginning to Remember**

Anna awoke at dawn, as she usually did Spring mornings, to the smell of the surrounding salty water. She, along with a few hundred other people, lived on a small collection of islands. The specific collection Anna lived on was called Bridgton, the Islands connected by Bridges. Anna loved the fact that they were surrounded by water; water was the reason Bridgton and the other collections of islands were so wealthy. That, and Anna loved to swim.

Anna put her dark green wool poncho that her mother had made on over her ragged brown shirt. Her feet were bandaged, as were most of everyone else's who lived on the islands. There was really no need for shoes, since the earth was soft, there were no thorns in the ground, and they always swam. Anna quietly walked out of her wooden room, which was connected to the main house by a wood bridge, and snuck through the kitchen, making sure not to wake her parents in the process, who slept in the room just outside it. She grabbed two small loafs of fresh bread her mother made last night and rushed outside on the dirt path to another bridge connecting the small island her house sat on to another island her best friend's house sat on. All of the islands homes were standing on thick stilts in case the islands flooded, which happened quite often after a rainstorm.

Anna quickly ran over the bridge to her friend's house, which was smaller than her own; most of the houses in Bridgton were smaller than her own, however, so it was no surprise when the place only had two rooms altogether. She quickly made her way around to the front of the hut and looked through the small window in the door. Seeing that her friend and her aunt she lived with weren't in the main room, she walked in quietly to wake her friend without waking her aunt. There was only one other door which led to the room her friend and the aunt slept in. It was always rare for her aunt to actually sleep in her own home, but this time she was there, snoring rather loudly, probably getting over a hang-over. The room was small and only had room for the two straw beds, a night table, and a chest at the end of her friends bed.

In the bed at the farther side of the small room was a small lump under the woolen blanket and a fluff of white-blonde messy hair at the end of the pillow. Anna snuck to the small lump, placed her hand on the head and shook it gently. There was a small moan and the lump moved and sat up, revealing a girl slightly taller than Anna with long white-blonde messy hair and sleepy bright blue eyes. When the girl looked at Anna, she smiled happily, sleep forgotten, and slowly got out of the bed, following Anna and grabbing a poncho similar to Anna's hanging on a wooden chair on the way out. Once outside, Anna handed her friend the other loaf of bread and they both ate.

"Always waking up early I see." Her friend said and giggled. Anna giggled as well.

"Well, I didn't want to sleep away such a beautiful day when we could always hang out. After all, tomorrow is the Bridgton Festival! I can't sleep when something as fun as that is near." Anna replied, taking a bite out of the loaf of bread. Her friend laughed softly, so not to wake up anyone else in the surrounding huts. They crossed another bridge to the main island and were on their way to their favorite place, Childs Crossing, on the other side of the main island.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna spoke up after a while of walking. Her friend looked up from fixing her hair into its usual braid that hung over her left shoulder with her bangs slicked back, similar to Anna's, but instead of it being over her left shoulder, her braid simply hung between her shoulder blades.

"You know that raft we've been making for a while now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What if we just took it? Just the two of us I mean. It's not like Hans really wants to come with us anyway, and we could both open up own blacksmith shop like we've been planning." Anna suggested. In truth, Anna, Hans, and Elsa were all planning on leaving the islands to the mainland when the raft was finally finished and starting their own lives. Elsa blushed and Anna laughed.

"Just kidding! You take things way too seriously!" Anna said and ran ahead with Elsa running right behind, fuming. They ran past the administration office where Anna's father worked, past the village farm, and their school, which was only a one room building, and ran over the last bridge, past a sign that Anna made that read 'Kids Only! No Adults!' Their island that Anna's father allowed them to keep was their favorite island, Child's Crossing. Elsa named it, and the other villagers liked it so much that the entire village was now calling it that.

On the island was a small two story building on thick stilts. They walked up the stairs to the main door and went in to a large room with a table on one side, book shelves full of history books that Anna 'borrowed' from the Bridgton Library on Market Island the last time she visited. Anna always loved the stories of the mainland, and read the books every night before she went to sleep. On the far side of the room was a ladder that led up to the roof of the club house; the second story. Anna climbed up the ladder onto the roof. Only part of it was covered by a planked roof and the walls holding it up were wooden bars so that they could look out and see the clouds when it ever rained.

If any of the kids weren't ever at their own home, the adults would always know that they went to Child's Crossing. Anna helped Elsa up the last step and they walked to the roof-covered shelter and sat down on the bench up against the bared wall.

"It's such a nice day today. Hardly a cloud in the sky, the temperature is nice, and the ocean smells great." Anna noted, closing her eyes, tilted her head back and took a deep breath. Elsa looked at Anna and slightly blushed, noticing the rather dark freckles that were splattered all over Anna's face, arms and legs and her fiery crimson red hair that flowed in the small breeze as it blew by, the light blonde streak in her hair now even more noticeable, but Elsa smiled and nodded anyway. They've been close friends ever since they can remember, and their parents were both really close, that is until Elsa's parents died in the flood three years ago. Her aunt came from the mainland to take care of her, but she's never really been around, mostly hanging out on the Noir Islands in their tavern. It was rare for them to ever see her aunt, so Elsa sometimes spent a few nights with Anna and her family.

"We could live near the ocean so we can always see the water and swim in the summer and spring. But also near a wooded area, so we could also go hiking and see a bunch of animals too. I heard that Faron's Woods is an amazing animal rich forest that's near the ocean." Elsa remarked. Anna smiled; Elsa loved the water and animals and craved to see more of the world, much like Anna did.

"We could go on adventures too! Go out and see the world, and I mean really see it! Not just parts of it sailing by, like they are now. I wanna see the deserts, the forests, the villages and towns, even the castles! I wanna see it all…" Anna's voice trailed off as she looked out over the water behind them, longing to see the world even more now. Elsa giggled.

"Well, the raft is almost finished. When it is, we could take it and see the world. If we work hard, it could be finished by tomorrow. Then we'll definitely see it, together." She added quietly. Anna smiled and laughed.

"Hey! I thought this was a team effort, not a duet! You should have woken me up earlier!" They heard Hans's voice shout from the bridge.

"Could you scream that a bit louder? I don't think the whole freaking village heard you clearly!" Anna shouted back. Hans was standing on the bridge to the island, smiling his usual dorky smile. He wore his dark brown poncho with his ripped up shorts and bandaged feet, much like Elsa and Anna. Hans's brown hair was slicked back messily and wet, which led Anna to believe that his mother forced him to bath before coming. He smiled his goofy grin as Anna and Elsa waved to him, also smiling. Anna turned to Elsa.

"Think I can make that jump?" She asked, pointing with her thumb over the ledge that overlooked the front of the club house. Elsa's eyes grew large and that look along convinced Anna. She didn't even wait for a reply as she dashed to the ledge of the clubhouse and jumped off.

Her world went up-side-down as she flipped and everything seemed to have slowed down. As she turned over, she saw Elsa's up-side-down horrified face, which made Anna happy; it let her know that Elsa cared for her, despite anything stupid she did like at that moment. Anna tucked her legs in as she was turning back around, finishing her second flip and she saw Hans's awed face as she landed, rolled and jumped up. She looked up and saw Elsa's relived face as she sighed.

"Worried I might have broken something?" She called up to Elsa.

"I think the flip was a bit much, and yes, I was pretty worried!" Elsa replied, disappearing from view for a few seconds before appearing in the doorway. She rushed out to Anna and Hans, worry still etched in her face.

"One of these days those angles of yours aren't going to be watching too closely and you'll end up breaking your neck!" She scolded. Anna smiled; by now she used to her scolding.

"I don't think you'll stop watching all the stupid things I do, even if you tried! Besides, you two would help me, I'm sure." Anna replied.

"That's not the…!" She paused, Anna's words sinking in. Her face turned a deep cherry red as she finally got it. Hans, however, was still too dense to get it.

"That was so cool! I mean, the jumping, and the flipping and the landing! It was all so cool!" Hans exclaimed. Anna laughed and Elsa huffed.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit, it was pretty cool!" Hans pressed. Elsa looked at Anna and smiled.

"I guess, even if it was pretty foolish!" She said. They all laughed and walked behind the club house to where the almost finished raft was. The only thing it was missing, really, was its sails, a steering device, ropes, and previsions along with a few more logs for the body.

"I'll get the extra logs from the wooded area by the school and the flats." Anna declared. She loved doing the heavy lifting, mainly because Elsa couldn't do it and Hans was simply too lazy to.

"I'll get the sails and the ropes from Kaine. I'm sure he'll have a bunch of extras since he runs the port boats." Elsa said.

"And I'll stay here and take a nap, seeing as how you two have it under control." Hans put in.

"Haha, not so fast lazy bones. You got to sleep in longer than we did, the least you can do is get some food from the Gales Shop. They always make extra's and it always lasts long. Don't forget the food chest, either!" Elsa ordered. Hans huffed and they all separated to look for supplies. Anna snuck by the school to the wooded area for more logs that they stashed in the small cave system they used to play in.

She walked into the caves, which only stood a foot taller than herself, and stumbled to a large pile of leaves that were covering the logs they saved. Behind the logs were a few flat pieces of wood that they asked Kaine to make for them. Anna grabbed two of the four logs in one arm and the other two under her other arm along with the flats in her hands. As she was walking back through the woods, she saw something black dash out of her line of sight and into the bushes. She watched the bushes for a while and walked off, deciding that it was just a rabbit or chicken.

It was a bit awkward to walk with all that wood at once, but she somehow made it back to the back of the club house with everything intact. Elsa was already there with large thick cloth pieces rolled up and tied off with a bunch of rope.

"So Kaine could actually part with his extra's, huh?" Anna asked once she got close enough. She set her stuff down, her arms aching and stiff from holding all that heavy wood. Elsa giggled.

"Yeah, I had to beg him and say that we'd give it back after we were finished." Elsa replied, also setting her stuff down.

"He'll have to wait a while then!" Anna put in and laughed. Hans also came by at that time.

"Hey, is this good? They gave me all of their left overs' from their last batch." He said, flopping down the large wooden chest. They opened it up and saw a bunch of breads, wrapped cold-cut meats, and fruits.

"That's amazing. They didn't fork over any vegetables." Anna noted. They all laughed and got started on the building. The raft was rather small for three kids, but it wasn't like they were going to hold parties and races on it. Anna sawed the logs in half and tied and nailed them onto their appropriate places and applied the tree gum to make sure it wouldn't leak. Elsa placed the sails onto their places and tied them in, testing to see if they could go up and down in case they went too fast or needed wind to go faster. Lastly, Hans put in the steering parts in place and tested them out. It was about late afternoon when they finally finished. They stashed the food chest in the basement of their club house and took off their poncho's and scarfs.

"We should take a dip in the water to cool off for a break! Then tomorrow morning, we set sail!" Anna said. The other two nodded in agreement and followed Anna outside to the water. She took off her tattered shirt which had bandages underneath that served as a bra, exposing her tanned skin with freckles covering her shoulder, top of her back, and all the way down her forearms, and Elsa did the same. Hans took off his already torn up shirt and jumped in as well.

Anna splashed Elsa, who splashed her back, both laughing. Hans cannon-balled between the two, splashing them both and Anna and Elsa laughed. Anna jumped on Hans as soon as he resurfaced, taking him under with her. Hans pushed up as hard as he could, sending them both upward, but not fast enough to throw her off. Anna let go anyway and latched onto Elsa, making them both fall underwater. When they resurfaced, Hans splashed them both and they all laughed. After a few more minutes of playing and swimming in the water, they all got out and lay down in the grass to dry off and look at the stars which had come out during their playing in the water.

"I can't wait until we set sail. We'll be on our own with no adults to tell us what to do, and we'll get to sleep under the stars, just like this." Anna said as they dried off. There was a whistle that sounded from the village and Hans sat up.

"That's my mum. I need to go now, see you guys tomorrow at the festival!" He got up and grabbed his poncho and ran off over the bridge to his house. Anna sat up and looked at Elsa, smiling.

"I guess we should get going too, huh?" She asked. Elsa sat up and looked at Anna.

"Let's take a walk first. I have a feeling Aunt Sherion hasn't come back yet." Kaylin replied, looking glum.

"Alright, we'll take a walk then. Where do you wanna go?" Anna asked as she stood up, her smile disappearing and helped Elsa up.

"I don't know. Wherever our feet take us I guess." Elsa replied.

"What about to Oak Island?" Anna suggested.

"Sure. We haven't been there in a long while." Elsa smiled and they headed off over the bridge and towards the school and through the woods. Instead of going in the direction of the caves, they went a little more north until they came to the Bridgton Shore. Just a few wads away was a small island with a single large oak tree on it. They pulled up their pants a little bit and walked through the shallow water to the island. It was their own island that they visited whenever the time called for it, which was mostly when Elsa was feeling down. It was a place that brought happiness to her but they haven't gone in a while. Anna sat down at the base of the tree and Elsa took a seat next to her.

"If you ever feel down or anything, you know you can always come over to my place. I know how your aunt can get sometimes, so you're always welcome whenever you feel like it." Anna said after a while.

"Thanks… You and your family are so kind to me, I kind of feel like I'm barging in on your family." Elsa replied. Anna turned to face Elsa, nearly nose to nose, and Anna had a look of determination and confidence that always got to Elsa, making her blush.

"That's total nonsense! You're like a member of our family, you know? You practically live with us, you come over so often! And you're definitely not barging in on my family; you know how happy Mom gets when you come over!" Anna replied. Elsa blushed and smiled. She turned to face the ocean, as did Anna.

"You're not a burden if that's what you're thinking, Elsa. If you are, then you're the best burden that's happened since old man Coones died." Anna put in. Elsa giggled. A chilly wind blew, making Elsa shiver slightly and she leaned up against Anna, her head resting on her shoulder. Anna glanced at Elsa, slightly surprised, but smiled anyway. A few minutes past and Anna heard her mother calling for her. She looked at Elsa, who sat up and looked at her with a worried look.

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight? Maybe even a better night's sleep than with that old bat you live with." Anna said and laughed. Elsa laughed as well and they both stood up and wadded through the water and ran over the two bridges to Anna's house. They walked up the stairs and through the front door, seeing only Anna's mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Why hello Elsa! I'm glad I made extra's tonight, feel free to have all you want!" Anna's mother said.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Summers. I hate to intrude on such short notice though." Elsa replied, giving a small bow.

"Oh nonsense girl, we love having you over! I sure hope that Anna invited you to stay the night!" Her mom added. Anna slightly blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, I did, Mom! Like you needed to know anyway! By the way, is Dad working late again tonight?" Anna asked. Her mother nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so. He has so many foreign papers to sign since there's been a spike in travel this year. Not to mention he has to keep up with everyone's billing and taxes, too. He'll be late again tonight." Her mother replied. Anna and Elsa took a seat next to each other at the dinner table as Anna's mother put the hot bowl of stew in the middle of the table along with a plate of rolls and steamed vegetables. Anna served Elsa despite her protesting, then served her mother, and then herself. They ate and spoke about what they wanted to do during the festival and when they wanted to meet.

"Well now, seeing as how you two are staying together, you'll just have to meet Hans tomorrow!" her mother said and giggled.

"I swear, it's near impossible to separate you two! Even when you two were three, you were inseparable! You'll make a great house wife, Anna dear!" her mother went on. Anna turned a deep red and nearly choked on her stew, making her mother and Elsa laugh.

"And you act like such a good mother, Elsa, looking after Anna and scolding her like a child when she does her silly stunts! It won't surprise me at all if you two-"

"Mother!" Anna interrupted.

"We're only twelve here, no need for the life story about love and crap! And we're both girls, too! Don't you think that would be a bit weird?" Anna went on, taking a sip of water.

"Well, on the Terikain Islands, it's a custom for woman to marry each other. They look down on men and see them as the inferior species." Her mother informed.

"Yeah and look at how many there are left, now. Their dying out because of that, you know." Anna muttered.

"Let's not go into any more details about the Terikain Islands, please!" Elsa broke in. They all laughed and finished eating. Anna and Elsa dismissed their mother from the kitchen, saying that they could clean up after.

"Alright then, if you two insist! But be in bed before moon high! You don't want to be half asleep during the festival!" Anna's mother said before she went into her room. Anna sighed when she was out of ear shot.

"I swear, the things my mother says sometimes. I'm sorry, that wasn't exactly… expected I guess." Anna apologized. Elsa giggled and shoulder bumped Anna.

"It's fine. Actually, it was pretty funny now that I think about it!" She laughed as Anna fumed.

"But she is right. I mean, we never really do anything without each other. I just wish we really are inseparable…" She muttered. Anna glanced at Elsa and saw how sad she looked, and shoulder bumped her back.

"What are you talking about? When we set sail, we'll hang out all the time. We'll even live together if you want; I have no problem with that. I mean, it'll be just like it is now, but without our families. We'll be our own family." Anna said, washing the last dish. Elsa blushed and laughed.

"Now it sounds like you're siding with your mom about the Terikain Islands!" Elsa teased. Anna blushed and splashed some cold water onto Elsa's face.

"What are you saying?! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Anna exclaimed and Elsa laughed and ran off through the door that led to the bridge connecting the main house to Anna's room. Anna chased after her, both laughing and giggling. Elsa flopped onto Anna's bed and Anna jumped onto it as well, grabbed Elsa and the two wrestled.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and tussled her to the bed, but Elsa slipped out of it and flipped Anna onto her back, sprawled on the now messy sheets. Elsa straddled over Anna, not letting her sit up. Anna played dead and went limp.

"You give up too easily!" Elsa jeered, letting her guard down. Anna then grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pushed her back onto her back, and their positions were switched.

"As you were saying?" Anna teased, smiling. Elsa blushed and smiled.

"I guess I'm not as good at fighting as you are. You've always been the stronger one." Elsa complemented, still blushing. Anna blushed as well, letting her guard down and Elsa smiled wide and, too quick for Anna to respond, kicked Anna over her body, flipping her over the bed and landing with a thud on the hard wood ground, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could recover, Elsa jumped off the bed and straddled Anna once more.

"That was a dirty trick!" Anna complained. Elsa giggled and leaned in closer.

"There's no such thing as a dirty trick in a fight." Elsa teased. Anna noticed how close they were and blushed, and when Elsa noticed, she did as well. Anna could see just how pale Elsa was and how smooth her skin was, dusted lightly with few freckles, and Elsa's bright blue eyes burned into Anna's sea-green ones. Just then, there was a thud from the front door, which made Anna believe that her father finally came home. She tilted her head back further to see the front door from a small window next to her door and saw in time the back of her father enter the house. Elsa also looked to see, but when she looked back at Anna, Anna leaned up and kissed Elsa on the nose, making her blush even more and rear back, allowing Anna push Elsa up and back down on the ground, and sat on top of her, very much like how Elsa was.

"Okay, now '_that'_ was a dirty trick!" Elsa exclaimed.

"'There's no such thing as a dirty trick' I believe is what you said!" Anna teased and giggled.

"Alright, alright, fine, just get off me please!" Elsa pleaded, blushing like mad. Anna got up and offered her hand to Elsa, who ignored it and stood on her own and plopped down on the bed. Anna sat down next to her, and laid down, her back to Elsa.

"So, what should we do during the festival tomorrow? They'll be a bunch of shops and games and such." Anna asked. Elsa thought a moment.

"We'll just see when we get there, I guess." Elsa replied simply and lay down next to Anna.

"Alright, fair enough I guess." Anna answered and yawned. She leaned over and turned the fire in her lantern down, but not all the way. Anna felt Elsa curl up against her back, her legs tucked into the nick of Anna's knees and her arms tucked to her own chest, hands griping Anna's shirt. Anna reached behind herself and patted Elsa's head and she drifted off to sleep and turned the light off.

"Good night, Elsa." Anna muttered before she herself drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Do no worry guys, I will keep posting Haunting Tales, but this has been in my head for a while now lol And yes, woe be me, I have posted yet another Elsanna story! No worries guys, there is yet another in my head for these two, and then I might move onto Homestuck AU's and do some more AU's to go along with other movies, comics, anime or Manga. Fair warning! The chapters in this story will be slightly longer than the ones in Haunting Tales, so yeah . I'll be posting this one at least every Wednesday, if not every Friday, which to say in the least, is more frequent than Haunting Tales XD **

**I hope you guys will like this story as much as Haunting Tales!**


	2. The Festival of Nightmares

**Chapter two**

**The Festival of Nightmares**

"It's still dawn, Ann. You can sleep in for one day… The festival doesn't start until later this afternoon…" Elsa mumbled sleepily into Anna's back. Anna turned over so she was facing Elsa. Her eyes were closed and her face read nothing but an 'I wanna go back to sleep, and you're sleeping with me' kind of face. Anna smiled sleepily.

"Fine, just this once then…" Anna mumbled back, still half asleep. She saw that Elsa smiled and nudged her face into Anna's neck to shield her eyes from the dawn light and for more warmth since the mornings were starting to get a bit chilly. Just as Anna was about to drift back to sleep, there was a loud nocking at her bedroom door followed by an annoying voice they both knew well.

"Hey! I woke up before Early Bird Anna! Common sleepy heads, get up! I know Elsa's also there with you, she wasn't at her house! Common, let's go!" It was Hans. Anna slowly reached behind her and grabbed her feather pillow that fell during the night and threw it at the door. It slammed into it with a loud thud, followed by another thud of Hans more than likely falling down.

"That wasn't funny, Anna! Hurry up and get dressed, the village is decorating now!" Hans exclaimed and Anna heard loud footsteps of Hans rushing over the bridge and disappearing. Anna moaned and stretched, with Elsa falling into the stretch of her body.

"So much for sleeping in, huh?" Anna mumbled. Elsa only moaned and curled into a tighter ball. Anna sat up and watched Elsa breathing gently.

"If you don't get up here in a minute, I'll kiss you again." Anna threatened and a louder moan sounded from Elsa that sounded something like 'I don't care'. Anna giggled and flopped onto Elsa's balled up body, and an even louder moan sounded.

"Geroffme…" She mumbled louder, trying to push Anna off, but was too tired to try. Anna leaned closer to Elsa's ear.

"If you don't get up, I really will kiss you again. Common, Hans waiting for us." Anna said. Elsa turned, not knowing how close Anna was, and their noses touched, lips nearly brushing up against one another. Elsa blushed and bolted up, knocking Anna back to the wood floor.

"I thought we were done wrestling for now…" She moaned from her spot on the ground. Elsa, glared at her from her spot on the bed.

"Well, that's what you get for being too close!" Elsa fumed, her face still red. Anna giggled a bit as Elsa got out of bed, helping Anna stand up. Anna flicked Elsa's forehead when she was finally standing.

"You take things way too seriously sometimes…" Anna said and grabbed her poncho from the ground where she threw it when they were wrestling the night before and put it on. Elsa found hers on the night stand by Anna's bed and put it on as well.

"Well, let's go greet our little annoyance or he'll get impatient with us." Anna suggested and led the way out of her room, over the bridge, through her house, and outside. It was slightly colder than usual that morning, but the two kept warm by walking close to one another. They walked over the next two bridges and saw that the village was busy decorating the buildings, street posts, stores, and the village streets. Everyone was hard at work so early in the morning, it made Anna almost glad Hans woke them up early.

A tall older man approached the two and chuckled at the sight. Anna recognized the man as her father, the mayor of the village.

"Good morning girls! Your mother certainly was right when she said that you two are inseparable! Care to help out with the decorations? We could use your child energy, you know." He asked. Her father was a tall handsome man with slick dark blonde hair with light green eyes and a small mustache and goatee. He looked a lot younger than he actually was with how he dressed and carried himself; it made Anna want to grow up just like him.

"Alright, what do you want us to do first, Dad?" Anna asked.

"Well, I have that Hans fellow working on gathering all chickens by the school so we can put them up for the night. If you could, start with that please. After you're done, help with hanging the paper lanterns please." Her father ordered.

"Yes, sir. We'll get on it." Elsa replied and the two girls ran off in the direction of the school where most of the chickens were running away from a frustrated Hans.

"How many did you catch so far, Hans?" Anna asked over the sound of frantically flapping wings and clucks.

"Only three so far. There's still twelve more left throughout the village!" Hans replied and dived after a rooster, but the rooster jumped, making Hans belly-slide a good five feet. Anna and Elsa laughed at Hans and separated to help with catching them all. Anna sprinted after a white hen and tackled it, making sure not to hurt it, but also making sure not to let it go. She picked it up and turned to see another white hen running after her. Anna didn't run, but instead scooped it up by its feet and lifted it up. She brought her two chickens to the pin by the school and placed them inside and went hunting for the others.

Elsa had a slightly harder time with trying to catch the rooster. The rooster was a large black chicken and could get very aggressive when it wanted to. Elsa snuck up on it, but stepped on a twig by accident. The rooster turned to face Elsa in a whirl of feathers and crowed loudly and darted after her, Elsa running and laughing as she led it into a trap by Hans. Hans dived and caught it this time and placed it in the pin. After a few minutes of running around and catching chickens, they were finally finished.

"Dad said that after we finished that we had to help with hanging the lanterns. Let's go!" Anna said and ran off towards the village town center. Now there were stands set up all around, but the ropes that held the lanterns were still not hung yet. Another man, this time shorter and stockier, approached the kids.

"Sorry, but we haven't hung the ropes yet. Anna, think you can use your monkey-like skills and climb up and hang them for us?" The man asked.

"Sure thing, Kaine! Where's the rope?" Anna asked. Kaine pointed to a large coil of ropes.

"Have at it, kiddo! Tell us when you finish and we'll give you the lanterns to hang." Kaine replied and rushed off to help with loading more wood for the bonfire. Anna grabbed one of the coils of rope and ran off to the beginning of the village strip. All of the buildings that were side by side lining the village main road had hooks to hold said ropes and lanterns for festivals, and they were pretty high up too. Ana saw a place in the wall she could climb up to the roof to hang the rope and scurried up. Once on the roof, she hung one end of the rope on the hook. The next hook was across the main road.

"Jump! Jump, Ann! You can make it!" Hans cheered on from the main road. Elsa punched him in the arm.

"No, Ann, don't jump! It's too far! You could hurt yourself!" Elsa exclaimed from next to him. Anna smiled and placed the other end of the long rope in her mouth and took a few paces back, ready to take a running leap.

"Anna! Don't do it!" Elsa shouted, worry plainly carved into her face.

"You can do it, Ann!" Hans still cheered. Anna sprinted forward and leapt over the main road. She stretched her arms out to grab the ledge of the building. She finally made it to the other building, but jumped slightly short, so her feet missed, but she grabbed onto it with her hands. Her feet dangled below her and she was laughing.

"Anna, I told you not to do that! You're so stupid sometimes!" Elsa was scolding from the ground.

"That was so cool, Ann!" Hans exclaimed, laughing and jumping with joy. Anna put her feet to the wall of the building and climbed up and placed the next part of the rope into the hook.

"I'm fine, honestly Els! I've done worse you know! You've seen my worst!" Anna reassured from the roof top. Elsa huffed.

"Fine, but if you fall and break something, I'm not helping you!" Elsa threatened. Anna laughed.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything _but_ help me and you know it!" Anna replied. Elsa blushed and turned her back on her. Anna laughed again and jumped to the next building and the next, placing the rope into the hooks. When she would run out of rope, Hans would toss her another coil for her to place. After more jumping and placing, Anna was finally finished and jumped down and landed in a crouch for suspension. When she jumped up, Elsa and Hans were walking to her. Elsa punched Anna's arm for doing such a stupid stunt, but Hans was still in awe at it.

"Honestly, what if you broke something, Ann? You know how much stress that puts on me? We're only twelve after all, and you're already trying to give me a heart attack!" Elsa scolded.

"If I broke something, then knowing you, you would cry more than I would and probably stay with me while Hans got help, if he didn't run in circles panicking first! You know I'm not intentionally trying to give you a heart attack, we're too young for that anyway!" Anna replied simply.

"You know us so well, it's almost scary…" Elsa mumbled as she blushed.

"You know it's true, so either way, I'd still be fine." Anna laughed.

"Aw, look at that!" A villager who was watching said.

"Yeah, it looks like Elsa's famous scolding is going on!" Another replied.

"Young love. Makes me wish I was a kid again!" Yet another put in. Anna and Elsa blushed at their remarks.

"It's not like that! Geeze, is love and marriage all adults think about now? What's up with that?" Anna exclaimed and walked off, ready to hang the lanterns. She grabbed the first lantern, but her father walked up behind her and took it from her hands.

"We can handle the lanterns, Anna. You and the kids should probably work on your little club house on Child's Crossing. I heard there'll be more kids on their way from the Noir Islands and the Market Islands. I'm sure you will want to show them the club house like last year." Her father suggested. Anna gasped and looked to Elsa and Hans.

"He's right! I completely forgot about that! Thanks Dad, we'll see you when we finish then!" Anna exclaimed and dashed off to the island with Elsa and Hans right behind her. Anna and the others had decorated the club house for the past three festivals, ever since Elsa's parents died, mainly because Elsa had gotten so sad when the festival came around and she didn't have a family to spend it with. She suddenly remembered the day the first time she decorated the club house.

Anna had decided to decorate their club house during the festival by herself while Hans was decorating the village and Elsa was staying inside her own home, mourning her loss.

Anna had worked for several hours, decorating, cleaning, and trying her best to cook a meal for the three. When she had finally finished, she had ran all the way across the island to Elsa's house.

"Elsa! Common, the festival is starting!" Anna had said.

"Go away, Ann! I don't wanna go out ever again!" Elsa had shouted back. Anna huffed and opened the door to Elsa's home. Her house was trashed and thrashed, so Anna cleaned it the best she could. When she had finished, she slung open Elsa's room door to find her crying on her bed. Anna walked up to Elsa and wiped her tears away with her own poncho and looked her in the eye.

"Common, I have something to show you." Anna demanded. Before Elsa could reply, Anna put a blind fold over Elsa, grabbed her wrist, and guided her quickly to the club house. Elsa was protesting and still crying when they got there. Anna took off her blindfold to show her the decorated and lit club house. Elsa stared at it in awe and disbelief. She was so happy then, it made Anna do it for the next few years and more to come.

"So, want me to cook this year?" Elsa asked, breaking Anna out of her memory.

"Yeah, since you're the best cook we have. Hans, this time I want you to do the lanterns, I have something special I wanna do this year." Anna ordered. They both nodded, wondering what in the world that Anna had wanted to do, but went off to start their jobs anyway. Anna had planned on doing this since last year and thought it would be a great a time as any. She rushed off to the key smiths shop.

"Oaken! Oaken, I'm here for an order!" Anna shouted. An large wise looking man stumbled out of the stone building at the far side of the island.

"Oh, Anna. It's about time you showed up. I was wondering if you were going to be late or not." Oaken replied. Anna was confused.

"You… knew I'd be coming? How?" Anna asked. Oaken only chuckled as he got out three rods of metal.

"Shall we begin, my dear?" Oaken asked. Anna smiled and nodded and they set to work.

A few hours passed and the order was finally finished, but Anna was hot and tired from all the work.

"How much do you want for the three?" Anna asked.

"It's free, my dear. I know who these are for, so don't worry about it. Go on now, get! The festival is starting and I don't think you want to keep your friends waiting any longer." Oaken replied. Anna smiled and ran off back to Child's Crossing. The club house was fully decorated and Elsa and Hans were waiting inside. Anna burst through the door, panting.

"I'm back! Sorry it took so long, these were harder than I thought!" Anna exclaimed, taking out three silver skeleton key's.

"Whoa, how much did it cost to make these? It must have been a fortune!" Hans asked, staring at the three. The base design of one of the keys was a Celtic diamond from a deck of cards, and Anna handed it to Hans. The design of another was a Celtic clover like from a deck of cards that looked like it was made of silver vines. Anna handed it to Elsa, who stared at it in awe.

"This is beautiful, Ann. Thank you." She said and hugged Anna. Anna smiled and returned the hug.

"I made them all myself with a little help from Oaken, the Key Maker. They also go to something, too!" Anna exclaimed, taking out the last key, which was the design of a Celtic that looked similar to Elsa's.

"Really? What do they go to?" Elsa asked, but Anna shook a finger at her.

"That's a secret. You'll find out when the time is right." Anna replied, smiling. Elsa huffed, but turned to let Anna further inside. The club house was fully lit with colorful paper lanterns strung all around the room. The table on the far side had a red and gold tablecloth with streamers and candles.

"Wow, the place looks nice!" Anna commented as she walked through. They stayed inside for a while, planning on what they wanted to do when the festival finally started.

"Hey, what about the fireworks at the end? We could watch those together! It would be our first time, since the adults keep putting us inside when they start." Anna suggested.

"What makes you think they won't do that this year?" Elsa asked.

"Because Dad gave me special permission to watch them, and only gave it to me if one or both of you guys were with me!" Anna replied, smiling. Elsa jumped up and smiled.

"Really? That's awesome! Your Dad's the best, Ann!" She exclaimed. Anna blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so! Hey, let's go wander around the village! I bet the festivals starting now!" Anna said and stood up as well. Hans also stood up and they all walked out into the night. Elsa walked a bit closer to Anna as it was even more chilly out than it was a few hours ago, but Anna didn't mind.

"Let's go to the closest shop first and make our ways back to our houses! That way we'd be close to the shore when the fireworks start!" Anna suggested.

"You always have such great ideas, Ann!" Elsa commented and giggled as well as Anna. They walked to the first shop, which had candy apples and sweets. Anna stopped and bought three, knowing that Elsa loved them, but she apparently didn't see that they were there. Anna ran up to her two friends and handed them each a candy apple, Elsa taking it gratefully. Their next stop was run by Kaine and he had a fishing game set up.

"Come right up, Kiddos! Toss the rings at the bottles, and if you land three, you get a fish! Each round is only five copper!" Kaine informed. Hans gladly handed Kaine five copper and began to throw the rings, landing one, then two, and at last three.

"Well, we have a winner here! Now, here's that fish you won!" Kaine said and pulled out a glass jar with a large goldfish inside. Hans took it gladly, smiling and excited.

"I'm going to take this to my house so I won't drop it or forget it anywhere. I'll meet with you two in a few minutes!" Hans said and carefully picked his way through the crowd. Anna shoulder bumped Elsa.

"Now it's just us for now." She teased, making Elsa blush. Anna laughed and tugged on Elsa's hand to continue forward. During the time Hans was gone, Anna and Elsa had gone to five other booths and three games. Anna stopped at one of the booths, letting Elsa go on, and saw a silver snowflake pendent hanging on display.

"How much is that?" Anna asked, pointing to the pendant. The man running the booth looked up at to where Anna was pointing.

"Now why would you be interested in that? Do you have someone special in mind for it already? Ah, to be young again!" The man said, not answering her question. Anna blushed and fumed.

"Just tell me how much it is, Mister!" Anna exclaimed. The man laughed.

"That'll be twelve silver, little missy." The man replied, still laughing. Anna dug through her coin bag she had in her small messenger bag and fished out twelve silver. It was all the money she had left, other than three copper. She handed the man the money and the man handed her the pendent in return. Anna knew exactly who to give it to once she caught up with them. She thanked the man and rushed off to catch Elsa again. She wanted to give her the pendent during the fireworks; that would be the perfect time. Anna caught up to Elsa at the next booth, a flower shop.

"Where'd you run off to, Ann?" She asked.

"Nowhere, I was just looking at the necklaces at the last booth." Anna replied, slightly panting. Elsa giggled.

"You can get distracted by the simplest of things, you know." Elsa commented and Anna sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, let's keep going!" Anna said and led the way to the next booth, which was a mask shop. Elsa bought Anna a white lion's mask, despite her protesting, and bought herself one a fox mask well. At this point Hans finally joined back up with them and bought himself a bear mask. The three wore their masks on the side of their heads so they could still eat their snacks. A large bell had chimed, sounding the start of the fireworks show.

"Common, let's go before the good seats are taken!" Anna exclaimed, grabbed Elsa's hand and Hans's arm and rushed off to the scene of the fireworks. They sat at a place on the shore that overlooked the village as the fireworks began to fire off. Beautiful red, blue, gold and purple explosions filled the air as the crowd 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed. Anna reached into her messenger bag, grabbing for the pendent.

"Hey, uh, Elsa…" She said while Hans was distracted by the colorful explosions in the air. Elsa turned to look at Anna, smiling.

"I… uh…" her heart was pounding in her chest as she thought out what to say and her face burned bright red. Before she could go any further with speaking, someone screamed in horror, making Anna, Elsa and Hans look up. In the dark sky Anna could make out hundreds of black humanoid figures with wings flying around, firing off purple fire that exploded once it touched the huts. Anna was frozen with shock and horror as she realized what they were. Her father used to read her stories about such creatures, that they would come into the night to kidnap bad little children and make them into their own. She never believed that they were actually real, as they were only told to keep the bad children in check.

"Nightmares!" Someone screamed and the entire village was set into panic mode. Anna bit her lip as hard as she could, making it bleed and snapping her out of her horrified trance. Hans's mother had grabbed Hans before Anna could get to him and dashed off, screaming and shouting to evacuate. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dashed off in the direction of Child's Crossing, towards the raft and a safe escape. As they ran, they saw the villagers being slaughtered by the dark faceless figures; Kaine tried to protect Elsa's aunt, but was run through with a pike and Elsa's aunt shared a similar fate of being burned to a crisp by a different Nightmare.

Elsa couldn't make a single scream as everyone they knew was being killed so mercilessly. Anna ran on, trying to fight her urge to go back and fight the Nightmares for killing everyone she knew, but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance and that Elsa could be hurt in the process, or worse; dead. Suddenly, Anna let out a scream as a Nightmare grabbed her and lifted her up. Elsa grabbed Anna's arm even tighter and tried to pull her down, but the Nightmare was much stronger than a twelve year old girl ever could be. The Nightmare kicked Elsa down and she landed on the cold hard earth. She got back up and sprinted after the fleeing Nightmare with her friend.

"Elsa! Elsa, Go! Get to safety!" Anna shouted. Elsa refused to let her childhood friend be taken by such vile creatures and continued to chase after them. Just then, a sharp agonizing pain rippled through Elsa's body, coming from her back as something pieced her. Before she stumbled and fell, they took whatever stabbed her out and slashed her back, diagonal from her shoulder to her hip. Whatever it was wanted her dead and wanted to make sure it was done so correctly and painfully. Elsa collapsed to the ground, in shock and agony.

She heard Anna shout her name over and over, crying and sobbing hysterically. Elsa could only reach out to her with her bloody hand. Her vision was starting to fade and her hearing was starting to vanish, as her world started to grow colder and the ground started to go whiter.

_'__I'm… going to die here… Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? What did_ we_ever do to deserve this?'_ Were the only thoughts that ran through her head as she could only watch the blurred figure of the sobbing and screaming Anna being carried away by the Nightmare.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

Sorry about the pause on this story writing, guys! I've been rather busy with other things in life and haven't really been in a mood to write in a while. I will still be uploading Haunting Tales, but I'm just planning things to see how it'll take flight. I have several chapters of this finished, but I'll post them each once a day so you'll get to think about it at least a little. I'm not very patient with myself to post once a week if I already have it, so yeah lol Hope you enjoy both stories!


	3. The Awakening

**Chapter three**

**The Awakening**

"Over here, Sir! We got a breather!" A knight shouted, leaning over the body of a crippled bloody young girl, frost surrounded her on the ground within ten feet of her. The Arendelle Kingdom had received news from a fishing crew of a Nightmare attack the day before on the Bridgton Islands, but didn't believe it at first. After all, Nightmares were only a child's story told to keep naughty children from doing anything bad. They realized that the fishermen were telling the truth when they saw a sword made from dark aura that only a Nightmare could hold.

The girl was hardly recognizable and was losing so much blood; he was surprised she wasn't dead already. The other bodies around them were all either sliced into so many pieces it was impossible to tell which body they were supposed to go to or burnt to a crisp to the point that they couldn't tell if it was even human.

Another knight, more heavily armored than the other, approached the bleeding child, took off his glove and pressed his fingers against her neck. He felt a pulse; it was weak, but it was there. He also noticed that frost and ice had begun to form over the wound, which came as a surprise to him. He could barely tell it was there, but he knew the glistening was definitely ice.

"Take this survivor onboard and get her medical attention. The rest of you, search for any more survivors!" The other knight ordered to the others. All the knights other than the one ordering the others around wore light armor with breast plates, arm guards and shoulder guards and a few had either leather boots or greaves. The one ordering the others around had more armor on and looked as though nothing could get through to his flesh underneath the cold metal shell outside.

The village was all burned out and all the animals were either dead or missing and the villagers fared no better. The knight who found the girl carefully picked her up and placed her on a stretcher the healers brought out and they brought her to a large ship with a snowflake symbol and inside the center of it was an intricate design of a tree. The knight followed the stretcher for a ways and stopped at the black burnt shore, making sure she got on safely. He then turned and continued with his search for any more survivors. It was their second sweep through, and so far the only one they found was the girl.

The knight went into a small cave system to check. The caves were so small that he had to crawl to get inside, but even in there, there was still no other sign of life. They swept through three more times before deciding that there was only one survivor from the whole collection of islands, including the Noir, Market, Ishilin, and Cadmire Islands. Out of all the fit, strong and a few trained adults, only a little girl survived. It amazed the knight as he boarded the ship and the captain set sail back to the mainland.

"Sir Flynn, check on the girl and take Squire Alice with you. It'll do her some good to have experience with something like this." The captain ordered the knight. Flynn nodded and went looking for Alice, one of the newest knights-in-training. They took a few other squires, but Alice was the newest and youngest of the recruits. Flynn finally found the girl in the kitchens, helping the cook with the meals.

"Alice, you're coming with me to tend to the survivor." Flynn ordered. The girl looked up timidly from her spot by the potatoes. She had longer blonde hair and shinning blue eyes with a splash of freckles across her face. She nodded and smiled.

"How many survivors were there, Sir?" Alice asked as she followed Flynn to the medical room below the deck.

"Just the one, I'm afraid. I don't think she'll make it, with how much blood she lost and the wounds she suffered, I bet she'll die in during the night." He replied grimly. Alice gasped with horror. Flynn quickened his step with Alice close behind. They made it to the medical bay with only one bed occupied with a small sleeping body. Alice looked closer and noticed that this girl was not much older than herself. It made Alice pity the girl and her heart ached, wanting to help this girl the best she could and make her better. The healer that was sitting next to her stood up, surprise written on his face.

"Her wounds were almost closed when she was brought in, but she lost a lot of blood in the process. I'm rather surprised at how quickly she recovered, her wounds were so severe, but the scars are still there. Take a look if you don't believe me." The Healer remarked, stepping out of the way. Flynn approached the sleeping girl. She was asleep on her stomach, but her head was turned so she could breathe. The Healer removed the bandages on her back to reveal a large scar across her back and a darker circular scar, indicating that she was pierced with something wide and dull to cause more pain. Flynn noticed that the scar was cold and had indications that ice had formed over the wound at some point, as though to close it.

Alice looked at it in amazement, but the Healer re-did the bandages and turned her over carefully.

"This was the only survivor, Sir Flynn?" Alice asked, still staring at the girl. Now that she could see her face, even though she was sleeping, Alice could see the pain she must have endured during the attack.

"Yes, we swept all of the islands five times to be sure, but she was the only one we found." Flynn replied.

"May I speak with you for a second, Sir Flynn?" The Healer asked, gesturing to the door. Flynn looked at Alice, slightly worried.

"I can take care of her while you two speak." Alice reassured. Flynn nodded and he and the Healer both walked out into the hall. Alice sat in the chair next to the girl's bed. Her hair was slightly longer than her own and almost pure white, and her face revealed nothing but pain and sadness, even though she was sleeping. She still had some dried blood by her hair line that Alice noticed. She took the rag from a bucket of somewhat warm water, rung it, and wiped it away as well as some more dried blood by her shoulders, neck, and chin. She rinsed the rag out and continued to sit with the girl in silence.

"A…" Alice heard the girl mutter quietly, the beginnings of a name. Alice's heart skipped a beat; 'Did this girl know her name? Is she awake now?'

"A… Ann… Anna…" She muttered, cringing with pain and agony. Alice was surprised as the girl continued to mutter this name a few times.

"I… Sorry… so sorry… Please… forgive…" She croaked, tears now streaming her face. Alice almost wanted to cry with her. What ever happened on that island must have hurt this girl, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Flynn returned, but without the Healer this time.

"What's wrong? Is she dead?" Flynn asked, sounding worried.

"You always assume the worse of things! No, she's not dead." Alice informed, looking back at the girl.

"Actually, she spoke." Alice informed.

"What? She woke up? What did she say?" Flynn pressed, walking towards the bed.

"Just a name. Anna I think, and she said that she was sorry, and to forgive her. Just… just what happened on that island, Sir?" Alice asked. Flynn only stared at the girl, Alice unable to read his expression. A few hours had passed as they watched over her as ordered and her hand twitched.

"Did you see that?" Alice asked, pointing at the girl's hand. The girl's eye lids moved, as though she were dreaming, but then they flew open, revealing stunningly bright blue eyes. She looked around, shocked and confused.

"Wh… Where am I…? Anna? Is Anna and Hans onboard? Hans? Anna?!" She exclaimed frantically, her head darting around, looking around at the medical bay.

"Calm down, girl-"Flynn tried, but the girl grabbed Flynn by the cloth of his uniform.

"Where are my friends?! Where am I?!" She exclaimed in hysterics, her eyes burning into Flynn's. Flynn punched the girl in the face, silencing her. She slowly moved her head back to face him, shock covering her face.

"Your friends are dead! You're the only survivor of the Nightmare attack within the island country of Altier!" Flynn shouted at her.

"Now you ungrateful little brat, I think you need to apologize to the man who just saved your sorry-ass life!" Flynn went on. Alice gasped in horror.

"Flynn, she just woke up! Not to mention you basically stabbed her with a rusted dagger and twisted with the news!" Alice exclaimed, her formalities slipping her mind. Flynn turned on her.

"Know your place, squire! You address me as Sir Flynn!" Flynn exclaimed. The girl on the bed felt something snap, not physically, but mentally. It was as though her whole world had just collapsed into chaos and nothing could be done to stop it or help. Her face went grim and dark and she glared at Flynn with the darkest face imaginable.

"Shut your mouth, knave." She growled darkly. Flynn turned to face the girl.

"What was that, little girl? I don't think I heard you clearly. Speak up when you talk to your elders!" Flynn shouted. The girl leapt out of the bed within a blink of an eye and was on top of the fully grown knight within seconds, her hands at his throat and straddling him, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. She didn't intend to kill him, but her body moved on its own. Something dark and cold was creeping up inside her, and she welcomed it with an open heart. Alice tried to get the girl off, but the girl didn't budge. She didn't tighten her grip on Flynn, but she didn't let go.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked darkly. The medical bay door opened and three knights rushed in and ripped the girl off and pinned her to the floor. The captain came in soon after.

"What is going on here, Sir Flynn? I thought I said to take care of her, not have a wrestle match with her!" The captain exclaimed.

"She just jumped on me!" Flynn exclaimed as he got up. The girl was struggling under the weight of the three knights and their armor, but she was close from breaking out. The knights stood her up, still having a firm grip on her as the Captain approached her.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, young one? You can wake up when we reach the mainland." The Captain soothed, placing a hand on the girls head. The girl's body went limp and the Captain took her in his arms.

"Where are you taking her, Captain Shang?" Alice asked worriedly. The Captain turned and smiled.

"You may come with me if you are worried about the girl. In fact, you can take care of her until we get to the mainland. Won't that be a treat?" The Captain suggested and laughed, turned, and walked out of the room. Alice followed the Captain and recognized exactly where they were going.

"Why are you taking her to the brig, Captain?" Alice asked.

"I can't have her roaming the ship in the mental state she's in now. She can stay there until she calms down, then I guess she could share your quarters for a while, seeing as how you two are rather close to the same age." The Captain replied. Alice nodded, understanding a little. They reached the brig and placed the girl in the largest cell. It wasn't much, and certainly wasn't much cleaner than the others, but it was the only one with a bed. They set the girl on the bed and the Captain left, Alice staying behind.

"You wish to stay with her?" The Captain asked. Alice nodded.

"For a while at least. She needs to be comforted by someone who's not Sir Flynn." Alice replied. The Captain chuckled.

"Fair enough. I will leave the keys with you then." He replied and tossed the keys to her. Alice caught them and placed them in her pocket and looked around at the cell they were in. Alice didn't want the girl to wake up and feel imprisoned after what she went through on the islands, so she cleaned up the best she could. It wasn't much better, but it was at least bearable. After a few hours, Alice heard the girl moan. Alice looked down and saw that the girl had moved her hand over her now bruised face.

"Please… Tell me where I am…" The girl begged. Alice placed her own hand on the girls and moved it to see her face. The girl looked saddened as she turned her head to face Alice.

"This is the Arendelle Second Recovery ship, and you're currently in the brig." Alice informed gently. The girl's face didn't change, but instead kept its cold calmness.

"I'm sorry, but the captain placed you here until you could calm down. I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to." Alice comforted. The girl turned her head away and pulled her hand away from Alice's and she turned over, her back facing Alice. Alice sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry if Sir Flynn was harsh with you when you woke up. He had no right to hit you like that. Oh, speaking of, are you alright after that? He hit you pretty hard." Alice asked and leaned over to see the girls face. The girl only jerked her head away from Alice, not wanting to talk or show her the fist-sized bruise on the side of her face. Alice felt hurt, but understood as well. After all, this girl woke up only to find out that she was the only survivor of a horrible accident. Alice felt sorry for the girl and wanted to help, but the girl wouldn't allow it.

"Squire Alice, Captain Shang needs you in the map room." The guard posted outside the cell informed. Alice looked up and nodded, standing up. She took a glance back at the girl, who didn't move, opened the cell and walked out. She couldn't bring herself to lock the door, so she handed the keys to the guard instead and walked away, her footsteps echoing away from the cell the girl sat in.

To the girl, she was trapped, imprisoned, caged like a wild animal. The memory of the night before was still fresh in her mind as she tried to go to sleep, but only woke up from bloody nightmares. She sat up in the corner of the bed, her back against the wall and her legs tucked in to her chest. She felt something against her bandaged chest and looked down to see a key on a chain. The key's design on the base of it was that of a Celtic clover. She remembered that her close friend made two others similar to it and began to cry softly at the memories, the only thing she had left from where she used to live. She would never know what she was going to say that night before they came and took her away.

The sound of metal scraping against wood woke the girl from her memories. She hardly turned to see the girl from before opening the cell with a tray of food in her hands.

"Here, eat something. You must be starving." Alice said, setting the tray next to the girl. The girl only stared at the food; it was a single roll and a bowl of stew that looked hand made. The girl didn't want to eat anything at the moment, currently not hungry from the dream she just had. She turned her head away from the tray and Alice set it on the small table next to the bed.

"You have to eat something, you know. You can't recover if you don't get your strength back." Alice informed, sitting back on the bed. The girl still didn't move, refusing to speak. Alice sighed and leaned back a little on her hands.

"My name is Alice, by the way. You know, you're pretty quiet. Usually when we find someone from a recovery mission, they never stop talking." Alice said. The girl still didn't say anything.

"I don't think she's much of a conversationalist if you ask me." The guard butted in.

"I've been trying to talk with her, get her to say something, but she's just so quiet. It's kind of creepy." The guard went on.

"John, you know she just went through Hell, right? I wouldn't do much talking either." Alice replied. John only shrugged. Alice sat with the girl for a while more before another knight came in, around Alice's age.

"Hanging out with your new friend, I see." He said, standing outside the cell. Alice looked up at him. He had bright blonde hair and really dark blue eyes, a rather strange looking person, but one Alice knew well.

"Do you need something, Marsh?" She asked. Marsh nodded.

"The Captain needs you in his quarters again." He informed and walked away. Alice was slightly upset, but couldn't help but wonder what the captain wanted with her again. She stood up and just before she was about to leave, she heard the girl speak.

"Thank you…" She mumbled. Alice turned in surprise and saw the girl had the roll in her hand, staring at it. Alice smiled, glad that she finally spoke.

"Hurry it up; the Captain will get impatient if you don't get your rear in gear!" She heard Marsh shout from the entrance of the brig.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alice shouted back, exiting the cell as the girl slowly and carefully smelt the roll. She didn't smell anything strange about it, so she took a bite. It was still relatively warm and soft on the inside; freshly baked. How they baked a roll this good on a ship was a mystery to the girl, but she didn't care at this point. Her stomach had other priorities, and filling it was one of them. She hungrily ate the roll, remembering that she didn't eat before things went bad. After she ate the roll, she started on the stew, which was still warm. It didn't taste quite like how she liked it, but she was too hungry to care as she gulped it down.

"Wow, you sure eat quickly. Make sure to eat slowly, and don't choke." The guard said as he watched the girl eat. The girl didn't look up, but continued to eat, this time trying to savor the somewhat dull flavor. When she was finished, she set the bowl back on the tray and set it on the table by the bed and continued to sit in the corner, still not talking. She wasn't hungry anymore and she didn't hurt. Not physically anyway.

The girl bit her lip as she remembered that someone close to her had wanted to tell her something before things went sour, but she never had a chance as she was taken away by a creature of the night. She bit her lip in agony and tasted blood, remembering her friend had done the same thing not too long ago. She heard the door to the brig open and footsteps rush down to the cell. She wiped away the blood with the white blanket in the cell, but didn't look up.

"The Captain wants you, brat." The girl heard the knight named Flynn order. The girl didn't move from her spot, not wanting to go anywhere with the knave who punched her in the face.

"Common, it's just a brief talk. We're almost to the mainland, so you'll be getting off soon anyway." She heard Alice inform behind Flynn. The girl glanced over at the two; Flynn looking away, refusing to look the girl in the face, and Alice looking at the girl with pleading eyes. The girl glanced away, knowing that they would force her anyway, so she stood up, but nearly fell, not used to standing after her wounds. Her back still hurt and the fast healed scars still prickled. Flynn tossed her something that landed in her face. She removed it and saw that it was her dark blue poncho. It had a stitch job done to it and washed; she could tell from the smell.

The girl put it on, covering the bandages that covered the horrid scars. She walked to the cell gate as Alice opened them up, letting her out. Flynn tensed up a little as the girl left the cell, but the girl didn't care; she was free from imprisonment, at least for now. She fell behind Flynn and Alice fell behind the girl as they walked. They didn't go on the deck, but instead went through a hall to a thick oak door with the name 'Captain Shane' written on a golden plaque. Flynn knocked and a deep voice answered.

"Come in, come in." They entered the room, which looked much more like a map room with a small bed in the corner of it. A man with dark brown hair in a low ponytail and dark olive skin was standing over a map table, wearing heavy armor.

"Captain, we brought her like you said." Flynn reported. The captain nodded and looked down at the girl and smiled. Something about that man reminded the girl of someone she knew, but lost.

"You two may stay if you wish. This is not a private matter." Captain Shane said as Flynn and Alice made their way to the door. They stopped and turned around, glancing at each other, slightly nervous.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, you are the only survivor of the attack on the Bridgton Islands. We know what it was that attacked them, but you wouldn't believe me. Or you would, who knows." The captain started. The girl looked up.

"Nightmares. It was Nightmares, wasn't it?" She asked with a blank look in her now dull blue eyes. Captain Shane was surprised for a moment, but smiled grimly.

"Yes, dear child. I am terribly sorry about your loss, but this was completely unexpected, therefore we couldn't get to the island on time, even if we took the fastest ship in the army." He took a moment to bow his head in grief, but then looked back up at the girl.

"Although, I have a proposition for you, young one." Captain Shang informed, smiling. The girl glanced up, part of her hair covering her eyes.

"How you like to be a part of the Arendelle Knights? You will be treated as family, and during your training, you may take jobs that pay well. While in the academy, however, you will be required to stay in the barracks until you graduate. Do you accept?" Captain Shane offered. The girl was surprised; she and her friends have wished to at least try to become a knight, and now she is being invited to be one. Not only was this a dream come true for the girl, but she will be able to get her revenge while doing it.

"I accept." She replied with determination, not even stopping to reconsider.

"What?! Sir, pardon my outburst, but we just picked her up from an attack! She's too weak, and not only that, but she's been injured greatly! Sir, I think you should reconsider!" Flynn burst out.

"I believe it is you who should reconsider. This girl tackled you, a full grown, fully trained knight, and kept you there, while being injured as so. I believe her wounds are healed enough already, and she is plenty strong. I think she'll fare well in the Academy." The captain replied, chuckling. Flynn flushed with anger, but said no more. The girl thought about it for a moment; it would be the best training she could get, and she would be able to travel around the lands, the two things her and her friends always wanted more than anything. With that thought in mind, a pain pushed its way through to her mind.

"I will work hard to live up to your expectations and will serve to my best abilities. I will give every job and mission my all." The girl vowed. The Captain smiled and Flynn snorted, but Alice looked at the girl with admiration. The girl vowed a silent vow that she will get her revenge once her training is complete and she is able to go out on her own.

"Right then, we are almost to the shore. In fact, you can see it from the deck. Go have a look while we prepare for docking, and I shall take you to the king." Captain Shane informed. Alice gestured for the girl to follow her through the door and up some wood steps. The light was almost blinding to the girl, since she was under the deck for so long. Once her eyes adjusted to the light of the afternoon, she gazed up and saw a busy port with a large docking bay, just waiting for their ship. Seagulls flew around the sails, squawking and carrying on as the townspeople hurried in all directions, waiting to greet the returning ship.

"This way, brat." The girl and Alice heard Flynn demand. Once the ship docked, he and the Captain led the girl and Alice through the busy streets of the large castle-town, people cheering as the other knights rode behind them on horses. The girl couldn't help but note all of the large buildings and markets and shops that seemed to surround them as they walked through the winding road of the village. In the distance was a large castle in the very back of the town up on and in a mountain-like hill. The girl's thoughts went back to the days she and her friends dreamed of seeing places like this, and many more. It was the only thing they ever wanted, other than to become knights themselves.

Alice nudged the girl in the side, telling her that they reached the castle gates. Before the gates was a wooden draw-bridge that led to a huge courtyard garden-like area with a stream and it even had a smaller bridge crossing it. The stone of the walls and even the ground was a silvery white and seemed to be a rather welcoming sight to the girl. She had never seen anything quite like it before in her life, living most of it on the island. Across the courtyard was a large gaping entrance with two guards posted on either side. They bowed as the Captain led Flynn, Alice and the girl through, and several stable boys ran out to greet the knights on horseback.

Captain Shane and Flynn led the way through a long stone hall with long blue carpets, and along the hall were decorated stone pillars and on the walls behind those, were paintings of the past kings. They entered a four way hall, but continued going straight, towards a large set of oak doors that towered over the group. Through this hall were guards posted by every pillar and two were at every door, probably making sure no one would be stupid enough to raid the castle or the kings throne room. The guards posted by the door opened it up and backed away to their posts.

"You're Majesty, the King." Captain Shane introduced the man standing by his throne. He had dark blonde hair slicked back with a close beard, making him look rather young. He wore rather light garb for a king, and his crown was smaller than what the girl would have thought. His appearance made him look modest and kind, unlike how she was imagining. The king looked up from his pacing and smiled a gentle smile.

"Ah, you have arrived safely, Captain. And who is this young guest?" The king asked, looking down at the girl.

"This is the only survivor of the Bridgton Islands, Sire." Captain Shane replied. The king's smile faded and he bowed his head grimly.

"I am sorry for your loss, young one. Someone such as young as you to have gone through something as tragic as this, and for that I am sorry." The king replied.

"Sire, I have a request to make about this girl, if I may." Captain Shane requested. The king looked up at the Captain.

"The girl has already agreed, but I wish to have your permission before we proceed. Both she and I wish for her to train in the way of the Arendelle Knights. She can start training as soon as tomorrow if you see it fit." Captain Shane requested. The king studied the girl over, looking at her arms which were mostly hidden in her poncho, and her face, which still had a cool calmness about it.

"I can see the pain so clearly." He whispered quietly, to the point that only the girl heard. He stood back up and addressed the other normally again. "It would be such a shame to simply toss her out like yesterday's news. I'll accept this request." The king finished. Flynn looked rather shocked and Alice gasped with excitement.

"Now, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, young girl?" The king asked. The girl looked up, slightly surprised.

"My name… My name is Elsa. Elsa Winters, your majesty." The girl introduced and bowed.

"Very well, Squire Elsa. You shall begin your training as soon as you see fit." The king said.

"I can start tomorrow, as Captain Shane suggested." Elsa offered. The king chuckled.

"If you insist. You might want to go to the Barracks to get measured and some sleep before it begins. It's never an easy job just getting used to it within the first few weeks, right Squire Alice?" The King addressed and Alice blushed and nodded, under pressure.

"Right then. Squire Alice, could you be as kind as to escort Squire Elsa to the barracks?" the king requested. Alice nodded and bowed, gesturing for Elsa to follow.

"Your Majesty, may I have a quick word with you?" Elsa heard Captain Shane address before they left the room and went back to the four-way hall, turning right down the next hall and through an oak door. Through the door was a shorter hall with only two doors, not counting the one they came through.

"That one is the boys Barracks, and this is ours. There aren't many female Squires, but that's just all the more room for us, you know? There are only four other girls, but nine other boys, including Olaf, the boy you briefly met on the ship. The others are pretty nice, so you'll have no trouble making friends." Alice explained and opened the door to the girls side. It opened to a maze-like hall, making sure that if the boys came in, they would have plenty of warning before they met the girls. They exited the short maze-like hall and entered a large empty torch lit room with several bunk beds with blue blankets.

"The others are out in the training grounds right now, they didn't come with us on the rescue mission. Well, those other beds aren't being used, so use whichever one you like! I'll get Gwen , the armorer, to get you fitted." Alice said and went back through the short maze of a hall, leaving Elsa looking around the room. The beds were all like book-shelves in the walls, made of straw, feathers and cotton. Elsa walked around the room a bit and noticed a nightstand near one bunk that only had a small painting of a girl on it. Elsa stared at the picture; the girl had long dark hair and light eyes, wearing peasant clothing, but looked rather charming at the same time.

"That's my mother. She lives in the Garma Province, just outside the castle limits." A voice spoke behind her. Elsa looked behind her and saw a tall girl who looked rather similar to the painting, but instead had slightly longer, straighter hair and definitely more of a tomboyish look to her. She had dirt marks on her armor and face and looked slightly sweaty. Her armor consisted of greaves, arms bracers and a breastplate that wrapped around to her back, and she had dark tan breaches. It looked very similar to what Alice wore, but Alice had regular leather boots instead.

"I didn't mean to pry." Elsa apologized, her face remaining the same.

"It's no problem. You must be the new girl. News travels fast within the Squires." The girl replied.

"I'm Mulan. Fa Mulan. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Elsa, who took it and shook it.

"Elsa Winters. It's a pleasure." Elsa Introduced and released Mulan's hand. Sudden chatter filled the short maze of a hall as four more girls filed in, all but one in the same armor as Mulan. The woman without the armor was taller than the others and was wearing a deep blue dress that came down to her knees and her hair was long, dark, and wavy. She painfully reminded Elsa of her best friends mother.

"Take off your poncho, please dear. I need to fit you for armor. I should have it done by tomorrow morning." Gwen said. Elsa obeyed and took her poncho off, forgetting that underneath the only had bandages, covering the fresh wounds. The bandages were still slightly bloody and outlined the scar; the large circular scar with a slash down her back and the smaller circular scar on her chest where the weapon came all the way through. All the girls gasped as they stared at Elsa's wounds, everyone but Gwen.

"And this is why you need armor, dear. Now, could you please come this way?" Gwen directed, gesturing towards a small room. Elsa nodded and followed Gwen inside, which was only a small private library, hardly big enough for the five bookshelves inside. Gwen brought out a measuring tape and measured her chest, arms, shoulder, and legs. Once she was done, Gwen told her to put her poncho back on and go back out. When Elsa exited, only Mulan was still there, taking off her armor.

"Mulan, are you already finished with training?" Gwen asked. Mulan nodded.

"Exactly what I would expect from the head student! Keep up the good work, dear." Gwen said and walked off through the maze. Elsa watched after her and looked back to Mulan.

"Wow, haven't even started training yet and you already have scars." Mulan spoke up, taking her greaves off. Elsa nodded solemnly, her face still with its cool calmness about.

"Alice told me you were the only survivor from the Bridgton Attack. I'm sorry for your loss." Mulan said.

"It's fine. Thank you." Elsa replied, pain seeping even further into her heart. Mulan was quiet for the next few minutes while she took her heavy armor off, keeping the leather under armor on.

"This place is like a family, you know. Even if you aren't related by blood, we're all a family. We take care of each other, even if the other doesn't like it. How old are you, anyway? Can't be too old after all." Mulan asked.

"I'm twelve. How old are you?" Elsa asked back. Mulan looked surprised.

"Wow, I'm thirteen! You're not that much younger! By what, a couple months?" Mulan asked.

"June 15th." Elsa replied.

"Not even a few months! Mine's June 10th! Wow, that's a shocker!" Mulan exclaimed, laughing. Elsa didn't smile, but she did find it somewhat amusing.

"The others who are here aren't much older than I am. All of us joined two weeks ago actually, so we're pretty much a new bunch. Welcome to the club, Elsa." Mulan said.

"I'm going to take walk in the garden if you would like to come. You might want to get a good tour in before you head to bed." Mulan offered. Elsa thought about it, and remembered what the king said. She didn't want to get caught out since the king told her to go the barracks, but he never said she had to stay there until she went to sleep. Elsa nodded and walked after Mulan as she led the way through the hall and into the courtyard. It was empty now, but the flowers and plants in the garden were beautiful.

"I love taking a walk after training, but the best place is by the shore. That's where the fireflies are. We can't go there anymore since the Nightmare attack, but it's still a great place." Mulan explained. Elsa noticed that the courtyard was similar to the four way hall and had a large cathedral to one side and what looked like an armorer across from it. Mulan showed Elsa the inside of both the armorer and cathedral, where she met Aurora, the Saintess of the kingdom.

"Good evening, Miss Aurora. I have brought a new recruit to meet you." Mulan said respectfully, giving a small bow. Aurora was taller than the two of them, which wasn't saying much; everyone was practically taller than the two. She had white and black robes with long blonde hair. Her eyes were a knowing grey that seemed to search Elsa.

"Ah, Squire Mulan. It is good to see you again. May I ask your name, young one?" Aurora addressed Elsa. Elsa gave a small bow herself.

"I am Elsa Winters of the Bridgton Islands. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aurora." Elsa introduced. She felt a soft hand on her head and looked up to see that it belonged to Aurora.

"I am sorry for your loss, Elsa. I pray you can get past this hardship and make new friends." She said sadly. Aurora removed her hand and Elsa stood back up.

"Thank you, Miss Aurora." Elsa replied.

"I'm taking her on a tour of the castle before curfew. She starts her training tomorrow, too." Mulan said.

"Good luck then, to both of you. The first day is always the hardest." Aurora said with another soft smile. With that, Mulan led Elsa out and to the training grounds behind the castle. There were several training dummies in a circular ring to one side and spinning panel like walls in another arena where she saw someone weaving through them with little effort. To another side was a line of the boy squires doing drills with their swords. The Squires nearest to Mulan and Elsa stopped to watch as the two of them walked around, examining the training.

"And over there is where we practice swimming with our armor. It's hard, but worth it. Not like we'll need it though. Over here is the obstacle course, which is relatively easy too." Mulan was explaining.

"Hey, the Eastern Dragon is taking the new girl for a walk! That's a sight you don't see every day!" They heard a boy say. They both turned and saw who Elsa slightly recognized as Marsh.

"Shut it, Marsh, I'm just giving her a tour before she starts training tomorrow. And don't call me Eastern Dragon, or I'm gonna call you Marshmallow from now on!" Mulan demanded. Marsh laughed and looked at Elsa.

"I thought you were badly injured. Although it couldn't have been that bad if you jumped up and nearly strangled Sir Flynn." Marsh replied. Mulan looked to Elsa.

"That was you? Damn, this could be fun then!" Mulan exclaimed. Elsa only looked to the side, trying not to attract much attention, but it wasn't working well.

"Well, I have to get back to training, so I'll see you two later!" Marsh said and turned and ran off back to the other training squire boys.

"I swear he always puts his nose where it doesn't belong. Anyway, we should head back to the Barracks so you can get some sleep for tomorrow." Mulan suggested and led the way back. By now, Elsa had most of the layout of the castle in her head, except the left of the four way hall at the entrance. When they returned to the barracks, the other girls were already inside.

"Hey, looks who's back from their walk! And you must be the new girl, right?" A tall girl with dark brown hair and olive skin piped up. She had the same leather armor as Mulan, which every girl in the room now had on.

"Yeah, I'm back. Elsa, that over there is Jasmine Larkin," Mulan introduced the tall girl, waved kindly.

"She's kind of a ditz, so be careful if you have her as a training partner." Mulan added quietly.

"I heard that!" Jasmine exclaimed and frowned. Mulan laughed and introduced the other girl.

"That's Merida Red, she's the archer of the group, and a damn good one at that." Mulan pointed to a girl with long fiery red hair in a mane of curls and her eyes were a bright green as well, reminding Elsa painfully of the best friend she had lost. She waved and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"And I'm Esmeralda Larkin, but you can call me Es." A tall girl, taller than the rest, spoke up in a smooth lulling voice. Elsa hadn't even noticed her standing by a pillar, watching her with piqued interest in her dark eyes. Her hair was an equal dark and had tanned skin.

"She's not much of a ditz as her sister, but still be careful. When you see both of them smiling, that's a hint they did something." Mulan informed.

"And I'm sure you've already met Alice." Mulan finished, pointing to Alice, who waved.

"It's nice to meet you all." Elsa greeted and gave a bow.

"Wow, she's a polite one." Jasmine commented.

"No need for such formalities, Elsa. We're family here, remember?" Mulan said and nudged Elsa.

"Well, let's go to the mess hall for dinner, I'm starving. Wanna come, Elsa?" Merida offered. Elsa shook her head.

"I think I should get some sleep for tomorrow." She replied.

"Alright, suit yourself. Let's go guys!" Mulan exclaimed and ran through the mazelike hall and disappeared with the others girls following after. Elsa walked to the farthest bed that wasn't being used and laid down, closed her eyes, and her nightmare continued.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

Wow, long chapter is REALLY long! I was considering changing it to two different ones, but I wanted all of this to be in one go. Lots have happened here, and Elsa has nearly literally been through Hell itself already! By the way, I'm sticking with Elsa's icy powers having a healing property to it, as you can obviously tell, since it saved her life. Well, more to come later! Just wait and see what I have in store for you :D


	4. First Mission

**Chapter Four**

**First Mission**

It has been a little over a year since Elsa arrived at the Arendelle castle and began her training, and already she and Mulan are both ace students, beating everyone else in their training and studies by a large margin. Elsa still hasn't forgotten the fateful day she saw everyone she knew being slaughtered and taken away, and Anna was still on her mind all the time, her pained and sobbing face forever burned into the back of her mind.

She had also discovered that she had been saved by ice magic that she had somehow conjured right after the wound had occurred, saving her life. Captain Shang had already known about the ice, but never bothered to tell Elsa until she accidently froze Olaf's sword in a mock battle, shattering it to pieces. It had scared her immensely and she nearly froze the entire courtyard in her sudden fear when the Captain had stopped and informed her. That was a couple weeks after she first came to the castle. Now, she had learned to suppress it and control it, only allowing it out on small missions that needed it. She had earned the nickname of Ice Queen, a name she didn't want to be called, but secretly liked it.

Elsa's armor was very much like the others now, but Gwen said that hers was different in every way. She told Elsa that the armor she was wearing was a new type that she wanted to try out, and she wanted weekly updates about it.

So far, Elsa's armor had been preforming rather well; it was lighter than the others, more durable, and with how it was made, it was just like moving around in regular clothes.

"That's good to hear, my dear. Now, I think I shall make some for all of the squires. The knights, however, will have to wait or use the local blacksmith." Gwen said one day after Elsa gave her an armor update.

"You no longer have to give me updates now, but I would love it if you came by to visit at least once a month for free repairs. The same goes to the others, so be sure to tell them. Good bye now, dear!" Gwen said as Elsa exited from her armorer. Elsa had just finished with her studies and it was starting to get late, the guards were beginning to light the town lamps. Elsa decided to head back to the barracks. Only Jasmine, Mulan and Alice were back so far.

"Why hello, Els! Back from the armorer's I see!" Jasmine greeted. Elsa was surprised that she called her Els; it was Anna's nickname for her. Elsa glanced to the side, not wanting to show them the sadness that still ate away at her.

"What? Is that not a good name? What about Frosty? Or Ice Queen!" Mulan suggested. Elsa shook her head.

"No, just Elsa is fine." she replied, walking to her bunk and taking her arm guards off. Alice sighed.

"You know, we've known her for over a year, and we've never seen her smile, not even once." Alice said.

"Maybe that day is still haunting her, you know? I mean, people even now still keep saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' and what not, they keep reminding her of it I bet. I'd find it hard to smile too." Mulan put in quietly. Elsa didn't care; the reason she didn't smile was simply because there was nothing to smile about to her. Everyone she knew and loved was dead, and even though the other squires treat her like family, it just didn't feel right, making her feel even more put out.

"Well anyway, did you guys hear about the new thief in town?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah, I heard they can steal the money right out of someone's hands! Their so small and too quick for anyone to catch, I just hope they don't try something stupid and try to steal the kings money. That's just a death sentence waiting to happen." Jasmine added.

"No one's stupid enough to steal the kings wealth! You'd have to have inside help in order to do it, the vault's all the way down in the first castle!" Alice put in.

"First castle? Down? Don't you mean the dungeons?" Mulan asked.

"No, haven't you read the History of Arendelle? In this very spot, there were four previous castles before this one. In fact, I have the book right here!" Alice said and pulled out a book and flipped through some pages.

"Ah, here it is; 'And so, after the Great Sinking, followed by the Great Burning, then the Great Flood, began the Great Darkening, and Arendelle IV was created. Below in the first castle of Arendelle lays the kingdoms greatest treasure, the wealth of the entire bloodline of the Kings.' See, you learn things when you actually study during study time." Alice said. Jasmine frowned and Mulan laughed.

"We should be getting to sleep now, Captain Phil said he has something 'fun' in store for us." Mulan informed.

"Oh yay, I bet it's laps in the lake with heavy armor. Great, I just hope that Gwen finishes those orders before then. She's the fastest and best armorer in the realm!" Jasmine replied, flopping down on her bed. Mulan and Alice also lay down and went to sleep, but Elsa was still wide awake. She took out the key necklace and gazed at it, remembering that Anna had made and given it to her. She remembered that Anna wanted to ask her something that seemed important. Now that Anna was no longer there, it hurt Elsa to think of the past, but she simply couldn't stop.

She always wondered if Hans got away with his mother safely, then at least she wouldn't be alone in the world. The hurt became even more when she remembered how close the three of them were, especially how close she was to Anna. She almost missed all of the villagers always teasing her and Anna about being a couple, at least back then she actually had a home. She never really realized how much she loved her friends and family until it was too late and they were gone. It hurt her every day and every night and took her all of her strength not to cry herself to sleep with those thoughts in mind.

They were going to see the world together, they were going to go on adventures together, they were going to live together without the adults around to tell them how to live. She was going to make Anna have the best life she could in all of her power for helping her get over her parents deaths when she was younger, and she was going to train hard and duel Hans every day, getting stronger every day since she was the weakest of the group. She turned so her back was facing away from the others that came in at last and quickly fell asleep, slipping into her nightmare once more, as if she hasn't seen it enough already.

Elsa was woken up abruptly by Mulan shaking her hard.

"Wake up; we've been called for an important mission by the king. He needs us in his hall now." She informed. Elsa quickly got up and put her gloves on since she slept in her armor most of the time. As they were walking down the hall, they were joined by Alice, Jasmine, Merida, Esmeralda, Marsh, and three other male squire's she didn't recognize. The quickly made their way to the king's hall in silence. Before they reached it, they saw Captain Shang pacing in front of the large oak door.

"Ah, good, you're all here. I hope you slept well, you're going to need it today." He greeted.

"What's the problem, Captain?" Elsa asked.

"Deningham is under attack by a small group of Bandits. I hope you're all ready for the first mission, because this is a dangerous one." Captain Shang informed.

"Which group is it, do you know, Sir?" Marsh asked.

"It's Iron Skull. We need you lot to ride out now and get rid of them as quickly as possible. We'll send backup in an hour. It shouldn't be a problem, seeing as how you are the Elite ones and top of your class. I wish you luck. Now ride!" Captain Shang ordered and the group all saluted and rushed out of the castle to the stables, where the horses were prepared and Sir Flynn waiting. They all mounted and rode off with Flynn in the lead.

"This is our first mission given to us personally by the king! How exciting!" Jasmine exclaimed over the pounding of hoofs.

"I'm kind of nervous myself!" Mulan admitted.

"Alright, when we get there, I need Merida to stay behind up on high ground and act as our sniper. If anything goes wrong, I need you to fire a bomb arrow, got it?" Flynn ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Merida answered.

"Then everyone is going to split up into groups of three; Elsa, Alice and Esmeralda together, Mulan, Marsh and Aladdin together, and Eric, Hercules and I together. Got it?" He ordered.

"Sir!" They all replied in unison.

It wasn't long before the burning village came into sight and they saw men running around in black and red rugged bandit clothing chasing after the villagers. Merida slowed down and turned off onto a dirt path and out of sight up a hill and everyone started to branch off with their groups; Elsa and the other two went to the right, Mulan and her group went to the left, and Flynn led his group straight on. As Elsa was leading her group, five bandits jumped out, ready for an attack. Elsa jumped off her horse, drew her sword, and landed on one bandit, stabbing him in the chest.

Jasmine drew her sword and slashed at a bandit as she passed by and Esmeralda simply ran over another, jumping off after he was trampled. Elsa got up quickly and started fighting toe to toe with the other two bandits, fending them off rather well for someone her size. One of the bandits swords were twice as large as Elsa's body and felt sixteen times the weight. Elsa slashed at the other bandit's stomach as she rolled past them, crimson red blood spewing from the cut. Alice back stabbed the bandit with the large sword and they continued to clear their side.

"There are a lot more than a small group! They better hurry up with that backup!" Esmeralda exclaimed after she killed her fifth bandit. Elsa kicked her eighth one off the end of her sword after she stabbed him.

"I have a feeling that these bandits also had their own backup! We need to hurry up with clearing them out!" Elsa hollered back. She was about to go for her next one when he fell forward with an arrow in the back of his neck. She looked up and saw Merida give the thumbs up as she pulled another arrow from her quiver, aiming for another. Elsa turned in time to block an attack from another bandit with a large Great Sword. She blocked it with her own sword, skidding backwards, but when she swung at him, her own blade shattered when it met with the bandits. Elsa fell back and quickly stood back up. Thinking fast, she threw the remaining blade at the unsuspecting bandit and it lodged itself in his chest and he fell down dead.

Erikal looked at the blade of another fallen bandit. It was small and light, but it felt much better in her hands than the blade she's had. She returned to the fight with it in her hands, getting better kills and dodges than before. Just then, a loud bang sounded from the distance and when they looked up, there was a large puff of red smoke, signaling that Merida had fired her bomb arrow. From their lessons, there were four colors of smoke that they used when there was trouble; blue for north, yellow for east, brown for south, and red for west. Elsa turned and looked west, seeing a black cloud flying at them at high speed. Elsa recognized it right off the bat; Nightmares.

"Retreat back to the cover of the buildings!" Elsa shouted to her group. Her heart was racing with excitement, but at the same time absolute terror. She didn't think she would have to face the Nightmares so soon, but there they were; flying at them at high speed. Alice and Esmeralda both sprinted off to the cover of the buildings, but Elsa stayed behind, watching as the bandits fled in the direction of the Nightmares.

"Their rushing to their deaths…" Elsa noted. She looked up and saw that Merida had fled from the hill she was on, since it was in the path of the Nightmares. When Merida was within earshot, Elsa told her to follow the others to the cover of the buildings. Merida obeyed and Elsa followed her closely behind. They made it to a building just as the Nightmares had entered the village and started wreaking havoc on the bandits stupid enough to stay. Luckily Flynn's group had evacuated the remaining villagers east of the village and towards the castle before the Nightmares came.

Elsa looked out and saw that Mulan was running towards a building with a Nightmare hot on her tail. Elsa ran out of the building and ran to the alley where Mulan was about to run past. When Elsa saw Mulan passing, she grabbed the back of her armor and yanked her into the alley, the Nightmares still going forward. Elsa pulled Mulan further into the alley to stay out of sight and looked around, trying to find a safe way out.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Mulan whispered. Elsa didn't reply, but she nodded in acknowledgement. She saw a way out to the right of them and ran with Mulan to the exit, but a strange looking Nightmare flew to the entrance and landed, blocking their way. Elsa skidded to a halt and backed up, pulling Mulan behind her; there was no way she was letting any more people get killed or taken by the Nightmares. This Nightmare was strange looking compared to the others. Instead of completely black skin, this one had dark grey skin and pitch black hair, slicked back messily.

There was definition to its body that told Elsa that it was male and had no shirt, only torn up dark brown pants and bare feet. Looking at this strange Nightmare made her think of someone she used to know.

"Do you not remember me, Els? That's really sad, because I remember you." The strange Nightmare spoke. Elsa's mind suddenly flew to Hans and she stood in shock, staring at what she saw as Hans.

"That's really upsetting, Els, because I was really hoping to see you and having you remember me, but I guess that was impossible with how I look." It went on. Elsa knew for a fact that this was Hans that was talking to her with a wicked smiled on his face. He looked so different from a year ago, it was almost impossible to be sure, but she knew.

"Hans? Hans Andersen?" Elsa asked slowly, still in shock. The Nightmare's face twisted into a horrid smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"You do remember me! That makes me happy, Els, it really does! Now I can kill you without regret!" He exclaimed and dashed forward with extreme speed, catching Elsa by surprise. She blocked his attack just in time and pushed Mulan out of the way in case she messed up. Hans had a long thin blade that looked almost like a black shadowy rapier. He swung again, barley missing her face by inches.

"What's wrong, Els? Afraid to hurt the little shadow you abandoned on Bridgton?! The one you just ran past, caring more for that bitch than me?!" He exclaimed as he threw quick paced attacks at Elsa, all of which she was having a hard time dealing with. He was advancing quickly, pushing Elsa back towards Mulan's frightened body shaking on the ground. Elsa looked at Mulan's frightened face; her eyes were dulled with fear and she was completely frozen in horror.

"A frightened face like that doesn't suit someone as strong as you, Mulan." Elsa strained. Mulan stopped staring at Hans and looked up at Elsa, shocked, surprised and still in fear.

"Common, get up. You're supposed to be one of the aces, right?" Elsa asked through an effort of keeping Hans away.

"Then get up and fight! It's alright to be afraid, but if you don't fight, you lose! If you do fight, you win! Even if you go down, go down fighting!" Elsa exclaimed and heaved Hans off her at last, sending him flying backwards in an icy arch out of the alleyway. Elsa held her hand out to Mulan, who finally snapped out of her fear trance and took it, standing up and ready to fight beside her. Elsa turned back to face Hans, who was now standing in a pile of debris, ready for another attack, shaking off ice crystals off of his shoulder.

"Is this how you treat an old friend? Giving them the cold shoulder?" Hans jeered and dashed forward. Mulan jumped in and blocked the attack, allowing Elsa to get around and put one in herself, but Hans jumped back and kicked her away, sending her skidding away, leaving an ice trail in her wake.

"What would Kaine say?" He continued, putting in another attack, this one stabbing her in the shoulder, hardly piercing the new armor she received.

"What would Anna say?" He hissed to Elsa. Sudden rage flooded through her body and she swung her arm at his head, landing a direct hit, freezing the entire alley on contact. Hans stumbled backward, but Elsa didn't let him recover as she swung blade she had picked up, now frozen and much more durable and finally stopped it pointed at his chest, scoring a cut and making him stumble backward.

"How _dare_ you speak of Anna and the Bridgton islanders like you never lived there?!" Elsa roared and swung once more, missing him by a hair. Hans finally bumped into the wall of a building and Elsa thrust the sword towards his chest, aiming to kill. She was consumed by so much rage, she was blinded and couldn't think straight, wanting only to kill the Hans that just had to be an imposter. The sword stuck through Hans and halfway through the wall behind him. She looked up and saw that he had a twisted smile on his face as ice slowly began to creep over his body from the sword and spread slowly.

"You made me into the monster you see, just remember that so that next time we meet, it will be a faceoff to remember." Hans whispered and disappeared into a mist along with the other Nightmares. Elsa took the blade out of the wall and backed up a ways, staring off in the direction where the Nightmare's came. She dropped her sword and fell onto her knees, with new sadness and agony finding a way into her heart.

Hans was now a Nightmare and it was all her fault. She couldn't help but to feel so helpless, so fragile, it hurt her even more than she already did. Even though the attack was a little over a year ago, it still haunted her as though it were yesterday. She felt Mulan rest her hand on her back and heard her say something, but she didn't hear her and didn't care to. Elsa stood up, her face showing nothing but cold bitterness as she took up the blade she scavenged.

"Let's get going. We don't want to be any more of a hindrance to Flynn than we already are." Elsa ordered as she walked off, Mulan following behind in silence. The two finally met with the others in the center of the village.

"When the hell did those things show up?! I thought they only came out at night, not in the middle of the afternoon!" Flynn was outraged.

"If we knew this was going to happen, we wouldn't have sent any of you with us. Are you all alright?" Flynn continued. Jasmine only had a small cut on her cheek, Alice had a large bruise on her cheek and was walking with a limp, Merida's cheek was also bruised and she had blood oozing from her right upper arm, Marsh's side of his face was blackened by a huge bruise, and the other three squire boys had bruises and small cuts all over as well.

"Do they look alright to you, knave? Try using your eyes for once and stop asking stupid questions." Elsa spat.

"Watch your mouth, brat, I'm still higher ranking than you! Know your place!" Flynn snapped, grabbing Elsa by the collar of her armor. Elsa only glared back at him as the other squires tried to make him let go. She hadn't called Sir Flynn a knave since the first week she had been there. Seeing Hans the way he was must have hit her a lot harder than she had thought.

"Sir Flynn, please! We just came across a strange Nightmare that seemed to know her! It could speak!" Mulan exclaimed. Flynn dropped Elsa, who landed sitting in the dirt. She got up and dusted herself off and started towards the castle.

"A Nightmare that could speak? And it knew her? This must be reported to the king right away. Let's head off." Flynn ordered and they all found their horses, mounted and rode off, Elsa in the front. Mulan caught up her after a while.

"Elsa. Hey, Elsa. Look, I'm-" She started but Elsa interrupted.

"You don't need to apologize or thank me. You're alive, and that's what matters. Just don't freeze up next time." Elsa put in, rather harshly. Mulan sighed and they rode along. When they finally got within the city walls, they slowed down, allowing the villagers to let them through. They cheered as the returning group came back safe and sound, but something caught Elsa's eye. Someone in the crowd wearing a cloak, but that was most of the people. This person was shorter and also staring at the returning squires, or rather, Elsa herself. Elsa looked at this person harder, trying to figure out why the figure looked so familiar, but someone quickly walked up to them, saying something while they stared up at Elsa. When they were finished talking, they both disappeared in the crowd and out of sight, leaving Elsa to wonder.

They finally made it back to the castle and to the king's chamber for a report. Flynn filled the king in on everything that happened.

"A talking Nightmare, you say? Yes, I believe I've heard of those before. Their called Shadows, humans that Nightmares take to make them into a Nightmare. A Shadow must take hundreds of human souls in order to become a Nightmare, but they are still strong and formidable opponents. They are consumed by anger and negative energy that plagues their heart, making them into a Shadow of their original selves." The King informed.

"Is there a way to turn them back?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid not. Once they are consumed, they no longer listen to reason, therefore are unable to change back. I'm sorry, but your friend is lost." The King replied solemnly.

"Very well. Thank you for the information, your Majesty." Elsa thanked, giving a bow.

"You are very welcome. Dismissed, and get some sleep, all of you." The King ordered.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

Well then, went from a long chapter to a really short one! *sorrynotsorry**coughcough* Yup. Meeting with Hans. After little over a year of believing their both dead. Must be hard on ya, Els! Oh well, it's my job as a writer to put characters through Hell, both mine and those who aren't mine. After all, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't have anything bloody, traumatizing, and violent? lol Well, hope you like the chapter and look forward to the others! Haunting Tales will be coming up soon enough, trust me!


	5. Graduation

**Wow, sorry about that long pause on the updates on that! I've been busy writing other stories that suddenly hit me and updating Broken Door. Also I've been busy finishing my summer homework, which I should be doing instead of this, but whatever! I have a few more chapters written already after this, so I might have a mass update today, so get ready!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Graduation**

Five years have passed since Elsa joined the Arendelle Knights. She had far surpassed Mulan and the others a while ago in her training and was already being called in for S Class missions only given to graduates and experienced knights. Elsa didn't mind it; it gave her something to do and something to take her mind off things. Not only that, but they all also pay very well. She had enough gold to buy her own house with a couple rooms, not that she needed more than one, but a few more would be nice.

She still has not forgotten the day of the festival all those years ago. She now wore the key on the same chain as the one that Anna had given her all those years ago, the girls face and features not just a blur and Elsa hated herself for forgetting what her closest friend looked like, but she remembered her tormented voice clearly. She used to have the key in her pocket only until she nearly lost it four years ago. She is now 18 and known as the youngest cadet to go through several S Class missions and walk away from them alive and unscathed.

She adapted the use of the one-handed English short swords, finding them much more suiting to her then the regular two hand ones and liked the weight they had; it reminded her of how quick she was as a child and she enjoyed it.

Elsa was at a bandit camp, clearing it out and trying to find the bandit leader. It was easy really; she hated killing people, even if it was a part of the mission, but she did it anyway, mainly because the men she was killing had killed, raped, and pillaged others. She was on a B class mission with Mulan and Merida. Elsa originally went alone as she usually did, but Mulan and Merida insisted on going with her. Elsa reluctantly agreed and they set off on horseback. Now all that was left to find was the leader of this bandit group and they would be finished and collect their pay.

Merida climbed up a wooden make-shift tower to look around the large stiff tents as Mulan walked around as bait and Elsa followed quietly behind. Just then, a large muscled man ran out of the cover of the bushes at Mulan, who drew her sword and slashed his chest, but he was still going. Mulan moved out of the way and Elsa jumped in, running him through with her blade. He coughed up blood in her face as she stared at his dying body with cold hard eyes, ice spreading over his body as he died.

"It is coming… The Reckoning… will happen… All will perish… including you…" The Bandit leader spoke before he fell off her sword and died. Elsa took out a rag and cleaned the icy blood from her sword.

"The Reckoning, huh? Sounds scary. Wonder if it has something to do with the Nightmares." Mulan said as Merida jumped from the tower and landed a few feet away.

"Doesn't matter. We've heard the same thing for the past five years on almost every mission. If it comes, then we're ready." Elsa said coldly. Mulan and Merida exchanged nervous glances. Merida stepped up to Elsa.

"If there's something you want to talk about, you know we're here. Don't forget that we're your family too." Merida said. Over the years, Merida slowly started talking more to the people, but she was still distant as before, but at the same time, warm to others. Elsa only nodded and started towards the horses with Mulan and Merida behind. Elsa sheathed her sword and mounted as well as Mulan and Merida. It took a few hours, but they finally made it to Arendelle castle town where they were greeted by a good majority of the village.

Elsa looked around at the crowd, seeing many children who looked excited to see the returning hero's, but one person caught her attention. They were wearing what looked like assassin's garb with a hood covering a good majority of their face. Judging by how their body was shaped, Elsa assumed it was female, the same one she's been seeing in the same spot for five years on her returning trips through the village. As she rode on, staring at this character, they raised their hand and gave a small wave. Now her attention has been caught by this person; they never so much as moved until the other figure came by to talk to them. She saw something silver hanging from her neck but couldn't really see what it was from the position she was at on her horse.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" She heard Mulan ask. Elsa looked at Mulan and nodded, looked forward and rode on to the castle to give their report. Once they reached the court yard, they dismounted and let the stable boys take care of the horses as they went on into the castle.

"Ah, they return in once piece. I take it that means the mission was a success?" the king asked. The three of them nodded.

"There is also one more thing you should know about, Your Majesty. The message we keep hearing, we heard it again." Mulan included. The king nodded.

"Was there anything added into the message?" He asked. Elsa shook her head and the king sighed.

"Very well. If you would, return to the barracks and get some sleep. There is a big day ahead of your group." The king said and smiled. Elsa, Mulan and Merida bowed and exited the great hall into the main hall, turned left and entered the barracks.

"Maybe we're finally being rewarded for all our hard work!" they heard Jasmine's excited voice from behind the door on their way in. They walked through the maze of a hall to see everyone still there. Through the five years they have been training, three other female squires had joined their ranks, training with the now senior squires. The female newbies were Rapunzel, who was the second oldest and was thirteen, Megara who was fourteen and was the oldest, and the youngest was Vanellope, who was twelve. There were also four new squire boys, three of which were Merida's younger triplet brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They all had her same fiery red mane of hair and bright green eyes, but the only thing that set them apart from her other than being a bunch of boys was the fact that they raised more Hell in a day than all of the squire girls minus Elsa in a week.

They were notorious for steeling food from the kitchens, staying out after curfew, and just driving everyone else insane. However annoying they were, though, everyone loved them because they brought fun to the squires and made them smile. They were all ten, but they've had their mature moments, making Elsa envy them and how close they were. The other boy was different. He was a rather quiet child and younger than the triplet brothers. He had the same blonde hair as Marsh, but not nearly as stocky as he was now. A small boy with fair skin and covered in freckles with bright shining blue eyes. By Elsa's guess, he was around ten.

Rapunzel, Megara and Vanellope were huddled by one of their beds, discussing something quietly and excitedly. Elsa didn't even glance at them as she made her way to her bed and plopped onto it, not even bothering to take her armor off. She's bee up long before sun-up, nightmares still plaguing her mind. Even though it's been five years since the accident, the night still burned into her mind, but the memory of Anna's face and features were starting to get blurry. She only remembered the sounds of her sobbing, shouting out her name as the black figure of a Nightmare carried her away from Elsa's bleeding body. The old scar on her back prickled at the memory and she huffed, blowing out white steam from her mouth. She clamped her jaws shut and breathed deeply through her nose; the more she thought of her past, the less control over her ice powers she had. Aurora had been teaching Elsa how to control her powers by simply letting herself release it by the Arendelle shores. Elsa got up and quickly walked out of the room with little notice from the others, down the hall, through the large entrance doors to the castle and into the courtyard. She walked through the night down the slightly busy streets of the village and down to the shores where she would allow herself to release the stress.

Elsa took a deep breath before she took off her leather gloves, leaving them on the sand where she would pick them up after she was finished. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Her arms flew out in front of her and the sand hardened to a smooth ice sheet. She took a running start and slid on her feet over the ice, her hands out in front of her forming more ice as a path along the shore. She moved her hands to where the icy path would turn and start to go up. She stopped the ice from forming and jumped off of the icy ramp, leaned back, and allowed herself to preform several flips and twists before putting her hands back out to form another ramp that caught her.

She continued her routine until she felt as though someone was watching her. She made another ramp and slid off it, doing one flip while shooting an ice shard into the bushes where she sensed someone was watching her. She heard a gasp from the bushes and a rustle, then someone running out of them under the cover of the night and fled. Elsa ran after them until she got to the first street, then lost them. She glanced around, slightly fearful; how would the villagers in this town react to having their strongest knight be an ice user as well? Magic was respected as much as it was feared in the lands, which could serve as a problem for Elsa if someone found out outside the Royal Guard and family.

She sighed and returned to the bushes where whoever was watching was. She found her ice shard and on the end of it, pierced into the dirt, was a long red cloth. It looked like a scarf, but was rather thin and light. She then smelled something odd, and yet so familiar; the smell of Lavender and Lilacs, but something joined it. A smell Elsa couldn't describe as anything but the smell of summer. She lifted the cloth and, to her surprise, the gentle smell was coming from the scarf. Something was so comforting about it and so _familiar_ it was starting to drive Elsa mad. She couldn't place it, and it was starting to make Elsa angry. She huffed and stuffed the scarf into her belt to carry back to the barracks.

She raised a hand and the ice ramps and paths burst into showering, glittering dust that fell lightly to the sand, melting before it ever reached the sand. She grabbed her gloves, put them on, and walked back up to the castle, back through the village, but this time she felt as though she were being watched. The feeling only stopped when she reached the doors of the castle and entered. She walked back to the barracks to find everyone already asleep. She took off her boots, shoulder guards, gloves and breast plate, slipping off her chainmail exposing her off-white cream colored baggy under shirts and form fitting brown pants and went into the next room, which was the washing room. She had noticed that hot water was already provided, stripped and bathed in the luke-warm waters. When she was finished, she dried and dressed once more and flopped into bed.

She buried herself under her quilts, the red cloth folded neatly on her night stand and the key still around her neck. Sleep came rather quickly for Elsa that night and instead of nightmares, she finally had a decent dream, involving a girl with a blurred face, but crimson red hair was very much visible. Bright sunshine filled the dream, as did green grass, live trees, and tons of laughter. Elsa was nearly on the brink of rage when someone took her away from her dream.

She awoke with a start as Mulan gently nudged her awake.

"Hey, the King wants us in the Grand Hall at high noon. Captain Shang said there was something special planned for all of us Senior Squires." She informed. She was already dressed in her armor and her sword strapped to her hip. Elsa sat up and stretched. For once in several years she had actually slept well. She glanced to the red cloth that was folded on her night stand, wondering who it could belong to, and further wondering who it was that was watching her the night before. Elsa stood up, though rather reluctantly, and was about to put her armor on when Mulan stopped her.

"He wants us to wear this for today. Said there was a special celebration and we were required to go, dressed in these." She said, handing Elsa a stack of neatly folded green, gold and royal purple garb. She picked up the jacket; it was a full green over coat with collar that would cover half her neck. The pockets had the purple accents and the cuffs, collar and pockets had the gold lining. On the back of the coat was the Arendelle snowflake. The pants were less fancy looking; mostly green with a single gold stripe down the outside with the purple close beside it. Elsa looked at the outfit with a puzzled face.

"This is ceremonial garb, what does the King want with us in these?" Elsa thought out-loud. Mulan shrugged.

"The squires were saying something about a knighting ceremony. Maybe the boys are finally taking a step to become men!" She joked. Elsa looked back down at the outfit and sighed. The colors definitely did not suit her at all and she even questioned the design of the thing. She shook her head and walked to the spare room to change, grabbing the red cloth as she went. The suit was rather stiff when she was finally dressed. She looked in the mirror and frowned; she much rather would wear her armor instead of a restricting suit such as this, but it was what the King wanted, so she would comply. She looked down at the cloth, not really knowing who it belonged to or why it brought her such comfort. She sighed and tucked it neatly into the side pocket where it hung out and swished when she moved.

Satisfied, she walked out and saw the other Senior Squires dressed similarly. Elsa put her gloves and boots on, finally strapping her sword to her hip.

"I overheard one of the servants say that this ceremony was for us." Elsa heard Esmeralda say.

"Wow, really? But we've only been here five years! Most other knights have been squires for at least eight!" Jasmine exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement.

"That just means we're really good at what we do then." Merida piped in. Elsa's ears pricked in their direction; they were being knighted today? Why didn't the King just say so? She would have taken a bath that morning and gotten ready much quicker, as they were now waiting on Elsa to finish taming her mane of white blonde hair into a braid that rested between her shoulder blades. A servant knocked and entered the barracks.

"The King awaits the Senior Squires in the Main Hall when you're ready." He said.

"Thank you, Server Kai. We'll be down there shortly." Alice said. Kai gave a bow and exited the room. Alice turned to the others, smiling.

"This is the day, guys! This is the day we've been waiting for!" Alice said excitedly. "Are you all ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded and followed her out to the Main Hall where the King awaited, dressed in a suit similar to the girls, but much more decorated with ribbons, medals, and his crown and a deep emerald green cape attached to his shoulders, which draped down like a green waterfall. He smiled when he saw the girls approach him.

"Ah, there you are. Today is a big day for you all, girls; today you are all being Knighted!" He informed. They all smiled, everyone but Elsa, but she felt just as much excitement as the others. "The ceremony shall start at high noon. This will give you plenty of time to prepare as you see fit, meet any guests who have already gathered, and socialize. I shall send guards for you when it will begin." He said and walked out into the Main Chamber where the throne was as well as the ball room where the ceremony would take place. Elsa glanced at the others, who were talking excitedly with each other.

"I'm going to take a walk around the village for now." Elsa informed and walked away without another word. She entered the village and looked around the shops that were selling weapons, armor, food, and other traded goods that caught her attention. As she was walking, she found a completely empty house on the outskirts of the village that looked rather familiar. It was a regular house from what she could tell, and was without stilts, but it looked strikingly like the one she used to live in five years ago, but slightly larger, probably with more rooms than just two.

"Does it catch your fancy?" A man with a thick accent spoke behind her. Elsa turned and saw a rather short man with green top and dark brown pants with rugged shoes. He was rather stocky with thick brown hair and really thick arms, but had a kind look about him. Elsa noticed the man had a slight hunched back.

"Ah, I was just looking, Sir." Elsa said kindly. The man smiled and gestured to the house.

"I am actually selling the place, planning on moving to the capital, Camelot. Selling it at a decent price too, I might add. I'm Quasimodo, by the way. You must be one of the Senior Squires about to be knighted. Lady Elsa Winters, correct?" He asked. Elsa was surprised at first on how he knew all that, then remembered that she was wearing the Arendelle colors with the symbol on her back, and she had accumulated quite a large reputation among the people. Elsa nodded.

"Indeed I am. How much are you selling this place for?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the building. Quasimodo smiled warmly.

"Only a grand price of two hundred and thirty gold, my fair Lady!" He said. Elsa was surprised; usually a place such as the one the two were standing outside of sold for around five hundred and she was getting it for slightly less than half. She looked at the building once more before turning to the man.

"Mind if I have a look inside before I make a final decision?" Elsa asked. The short man nodded eagerly, opened the door and took her on a tour of the house. It was a cozy little house with light oak wooden floors and light cream colored walls. The front door opened up to a small room with an oak table in the center. On either side of the door on the inside and outside were lamps that would be lit at dark, something Elsa liked already about it. On the other side of the small room was an archway that led to the main room. Elsa saw that the walls had built in bookshelves along a few of the walls with a chimney and another archway that led to a hall with three doors. The man opened one of the doors and Elsa saw that it was a decently sized bedroom with a window that looked out to the fields behind the house.

The other door, which was right across the hall of the first, was slightly smaller than the first and had the same set-up, but the window looked out to the lake that was next to the house. The same lake that Elsa would allow herself to release her ice powers as she saw fit. Each bedroom, Elsa noticed, already had a bed, night stand, small matching dressers, desks with wooden chairs, and even better; built in book shelves. Elsa admired the house already, but wondered why the man was selling it so cheaply. The final room was at the end of the hall, and was by far the best one she's seen. It was the wash room, but on the far side of it was a large ceramic tub that looked like it could hold three grown men with what looked like a grate underneath it and, what Elsa thought was, a well faucet at the edge of the tub.

"This is by far the best room in the house, in my opinion! Since the house is so close to the ocean, there are pipes hooked to this faucet that run down to a spring just on the shore of the ocean where this faucet draws it's water. And here, under the tub is where you put wood or coal to burn to heat up the water. Pretty nice, huh?" He asked, excited. Elsa had to admit; it was really convenient to not need to go out to fetch her own water. She looked around the room again to look at everything else. There was a chamber-pot on a raised pedestal, which was the sink, a large slab of bricks with a hole in top, the toilet, and the walls were decorated with a dark shinny blue masonry stones set into the grey and white cement. It was a rather lovely washroom.

Quasimodo led Elsa back to the sitting room and into a smaller room off to the side Elsa hadn't noticed, but saw right away that it was a kitchen. There was a stone fire pit for baking and grilling and a large ceramic cauldron with a similar spigot, and above the cauldron and counter tops were hanging cabinets to place dishes. In all honesty, the house was far too cheap for everything it had. Elsa wondered if there was some sort of catch to the house or if it were haunted by murderous spirits or if it were some sort of spot for killers.

"This place has been my home for, oh… twenty five years now? I built the place with the help of my father, but he moved away when I was fifteen. I've been trying to sell the place for three years now, but no one wants it because of the back yard area." He said, answering her question as though he read her mind. "Here, let me show you what I mean." He said and led her through a door in the sitting room to the back. The back was a complete mess, with weeds overrunning the already broken-down shed, and the garden was a mess, covered in stones that looked as though children had thrown over the years.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, turning to Elsa. Elsa looked around before she answered.

"It'll take a bit of work to fix up the back, but I can manage. I'll take it. When do you suppose I could move in?" She asked. He smiled widely at her.

"As soon as you hand me the payments, you can move right on in when you see fit!" He said. Elsa nodded and turned to her gold pouch with was tucked into her coat, dug out the agreed amount and handed it to the man, who smiled at her warmly.

"Er, if you don't mind, could you please… uh… take me to my carriage?" He asked timidly. "A lot of the villagers don't take too kindly to people who are different looking as I am, and I'd like to get to Camelot in once piece. But if you are busy, then I understand!" He added hastily. Elsa looked at the man and nodded with warmth in her usual cold eyes.

"I do believe I can spare a few minutes to escort you to your carriage. Shall we go?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the door. Quasimodo smiled and nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, here are the keys. This one is to the shed out back and this is to the front and back door." He said before he followed Elsa out onto the cobblestone street. Just as she exited the house, someone had bumped into her and stumbled back, but Elsa merely stayed where she was, used to being plowed over.

"Oh no! I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going! I didn't hurt you, did I?" A feminine voice sounded from the ground. Elsa raised an eyebrow at the girl on the ground. She held her hand out for the girl to take, which she took gratefully and stood. Her face was obscured by the hood that was attached with what Elsa swore was either thief clothing or assassin garb. She wore a white tail coat like cloak with a red side cape that flowed down to her thigh, and the white tail coat had red linings that decorated each pocket and stitch mark. She had a thick brown belt across her stomach with a metal plate that had intricate vine designs imprinted into it. Her pants were just simple dark brown slacks with boots that ended at her knees with straps all the way up the side of the outside. The girl also seemed to have leather arm guards that wrapped all the way around her forearm, one with a metal bracer on top and some sort of metal sheath beneath it that Elsa knew held a hidden blade. She had a curved sword strapped to her side and Elsa knew she had something else beneath the red cape. There seemed to be something missing from the girls attire, however. Just above the belt, but Elsa didn't know what.

Elsa eyed the girl as she stood, the only features she could tell about her face were freckles on tanned skin and crimson red hair that hung in her face, the rest pulled back inside the hood.

"I should be asking you that question. Are you alright?" Elsa asked calmly. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry though." She apologized once more. Elsa shook her head to stop her.

"It's fine, really. Although you should watch where you're going next time, least you run into more… aggressive company." Elsa chose her words carefully, not wanting to chase the girl off. She nodded her head and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind! Good luck with the Knighting Ceremony!" She said as she ran off. Elsa watched after the girl, wondering who she was and how she knew she was being knighted, then she realized that, once again, she was wearing that stiff green suit. She sighed and glanced down at her clothes, immediately noticing the red cloth in her pocket was missing. Her head bolted up in the direction the girl disappeared to and sighed, slightly confused now. _Why would she take the red cloth and not my money sack which was right next to it, and so much easier to take? Unless…_ Elsa closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration; Elsa noticed a bit too late that the girl who had bumped into her was the same one who had gone to the village main street every time she came back from a mission and was the one who would always wave timidly and disappear when the other hooded figure would come and fetch her. The girl must also have been the one who had watched her use her ice magic. It finally made sense, but Elsa was still left wondering why the smell of the cloth that girl had been so familiar and comforting.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the strange girl and the cloth and turned to Quasimodo, who was watching her with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry about that. Shall we get going?" Elsa said, allowing the man to take lead just to the shore where a small rugged carriage awaited for him. She bit him a safe journey before he entered, telling her good luck with her new Knight duties. When he left, she returned to the house to lock it up, noticing it was about high noon, nearly time to head back to the castle.

"Lady Elsa, it is about time for the Ceremony to start. The others are already waiting for you back at the castle." A male voice spoke behind her. Elsa turned and saw an Arendelle guard standing there.

"Thank you, Sir. I shall be there in a moment." Elsa informed, turned, and locked the house, then turned back and started on her way to the castle. The village was hurrying around, talking excitedly about the Ceremony they weren't able to attend, and Elsa caught word about the Festival the King had planned next week; the Summer Festival and Tourney. It was the one thing Elsa looked forward to attending each year. She had only attended three Tourney's, winning each one by a large margin. She had been hoping that this one would be a much better challenge than the past contestants had been.

Elsa had finally made it back to the castle and entered the Main Hall where Alice and the other Senior Female Squires gathered, talking excitedly and hushed.

"Have you seen all the Nobles and Royals there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and the Prince and Princess? They're here too!" Jasmine whispered.

"What? I thought they were still in Camelot attending the Royal Court Meeting! Is it over already?" Esmeralda asked.

"I guess so since they're here in the ballroom!" Merida informed. Arendelle's Prince and Princess, Lady Vanessa and her younger brother Prince Eric were two people of the castle Elsa had never met, but had heard a lot about. Vanessa, from the rumors Elsa had heard, was a rather manipulative young woman who refused to marry anyone the King had brought to her, and her brother was a spoiled brat who always got what he wanted. Elsa had once heard the Prince's temper-tantrum from the Kitchens all the way from the court yard one day when she was training, complaining and whining that he wanted the last piece of cake from his sisters birthday that same day. Elsa tried her best to hold in her sigh and un-amused look, but Mulan caught it.

"I know, Elsa, none of us are very fond of the Royal Siblings, but we still have to protect them as they are the royal family and next in line." She said.

"I am well aware of that fact." Elsa returned. The doors opened and servant Kai rushed to greet them.

"Alright girls, all you have to do is swear the Royal Oath, the King Dubs you, and the party starts!" He informed. The girls nodded nervously and the servant smiled. "You'll all do wonderfully! Now common! Get in a line, oldest to youngest, and when we head in, it's right, left, right and left, and follow that pattern!" He said. The girls lined up, Mulan first, then Elsa, Esmeralda, Alice, Jasmine and Merida bringing up the rear. The servant opened the doors once more, this time wider and the girls could all see the Royals and Nobles who had crowded into the Ballroom, craning their necks to get a good look at the Knights-to-be. Mulan gulped and led the girls to the front of the room where the King stood with the golden Ceremonial sword in his right hand, his Son and Daughter on either side of him.

Princess Vanessa was a tall woman, taller than Elsa, with long dark hair that hung as wavy curtains draped over her bare shoulders, brown eyes, and tanned skin, wearing a tight form-fitting blue dress with lace on the lack of sleeve, and really, collar. The only thing holding up her dress was her bust, which was considerable in size, especially compared to Elsa's rather small one. When the Princess saw Elsa, she gave a small, but sly looking smiled towards her, making Elsa want to glare back, but refrained from doing so, only allowing her eye to twitch involuntarily.

Prince Eric was similar to his sister, but was a few years younger than the girl, probably by at least four years. He was rather childish looking with short thick dark brown hair and eyes as equally dark as his sister, wearing a suit similar to his fathers, but much less decorated. He looked rather sour, as though he had fought to not attend, but lost horribly and forced into the outfit he was in.

When the girls approached, Mulan paused right in front of him, Elsa moved to her right side, Esmeralda to Mulan's left, Alice to Elsa's right, Jasmine to Esmeralda's left, and Merida to Alice's right. Once they were in place, they all knelt on their right knee, placing their right fists to the ground and their left hands to their raised knees, heads down. The King cleared his throat and the crowd behind them got silent.

"Five years ago, I have taken up these six girls in under my wing as Apprentice Squires in training; Fa Mulan, Elsa Winters, Alice Liddle, Jasmine Larkin, Esmeralda Larkin, and Merida Red. For five years, these six have undergone harsh training, both physical and mental, taking hundreds of commissioned missions ranging from the easiest F rank to the near-impossible S rank." He introduced. The Royals and Nobles gave a short applaud and the King continued.

"Most of our Knights who have been knighted by myself and my father before me and even my grandfather before him have been Squires for at least eight years, straining under the very training these girls had suffered through. I have seen vast improvement within each girl from the first day, to today and I must admit, they have made more money form the commissions they've taken and better improvements than the Knights I have seen, in both my kingdom and small ones I have visited." The girls all blushed from the grand compliment from the King as he continued.

"It is with great honor that I bestow upon these girls the Title's they deserve; Knights of Arendelle, Protectors of the Realm, Savior of the People!" He exclaimed and the Royals burst into applaud.

"Do you, Fa Mulan, Elsa Winters, Alice Liddle, Jasmine Larkin, Esmeralda Larkin, and Merida Red, solemnly swear to ever be a good knight and true, reverent and generous, shield of the weak, obedient to my liege, foremost in battle, courteous at all times, champion of the right and good?" He asked. The girls all took a gulp to swallow the lumps in their throats.

"I do solemnly swear!" They all said in unison. Elsa could feel the King's smile as he continued.

"Right mindful of your prowess on the fields, and responsive to the wishes of your peers, we are mindful to make you a Knight. Know that to wear the belt and chain of a knight is to hold a sacred trust; that the obligations of Knighthood will demand your efforts every moment of your life." He said.

"A Knight of Society must have respectful of all religions, never offending the faith of another. A knight must respect all those who are weak or defenseless, whether because of age, infirmity, poverty, or vow, and be steadfast in defending them. A knight must love his Kingdom and his province, and fulfill most faithfully his feudal duties to his baron and his King." He continued.

"His word must be dependable beyond doubt or question. He must never flee from the face of his foes. He must be generous to all. And, always and everywhere, he must be the champion of the right and the good. The Laws of the Society and the customs of the Kingdom require that a Knight be prow, as you have demonstrated you are upon the field; that a Knight be courteous, as you have shown yourself to be and as these noble gentlemen and ladies attest; and that a Knight be Loyal to his Kingdom and the Society." As he said that, Elsa saw that Alice was shaking slightly.

"Wear this belt in token of your prowess." He said as a servant approached the girls, attaching a golden braided rope to the shoulder of one side of each suit, wrapped it around the shoulder and reattached it, making a golden loop around their shoulder.

"Wear this chain in token of your fealty." He continued as the same servant came by and placed a golden chain around the neck of each girl.

"Wear these spurs in outward token of your new station." He said as, once again, the same servant came by and pinned the Arendelle snowflake with the intricate tree in the center on the collars of each of the girls uniforms.

"Bear your sword with strength, so disposing your heart to goodness that you never use this sword or any other to injure anyone unjustly, but always use it to defend the just and right." The king brought up his sword at last and approached Jasmine, who was on the very end.

"Bear these blows and no others." He said as he tapped her shoulders with the flat of his blade and moved on to Mulan.

"In remembrance of oaths given and received." He continued, repeating the gesture to her, and moved to Elsa.

"In remembrance of your lineage and obligations." He did the same to Elsa and moved on to Alice.

"Be thou a good Knight with the greatness in your heart." He repeated onto Alice and moved to Esmeralda.

"Use your intelligence to battle through the toughest of times." Once more tapping Esmeralda's shoulders and moving onto Merida.

"Be only kindly to your peers, and a good Knight." He finished with Merida and turned to the audience.

"Now, rise! Lady Fa Mulan of Great China!" She stood and faced the crowd with determination on her face.

"Rise, Lady Elsa Winters of the Bridgton Islands!" Elsa rose and faced the crowd with a similar look.

"Rise, Lady Esmeralda Larkin of France!" Esmeralda rose as well, but with a renewed look in her eyes and a smile.

"Rise, Alice Liddle of the English Province!" Alice rose, losing her timid composure and looking into the crowd with the same determination in her eyes as Mulan.

"Rise, Lady Jasmine Larkin of France!" Jasmine rose with the same look as her sister.

"And rise, Lady Merida Red of the Scottish Province!" Merida rose and couldn't help the goofy grin spread across her face as the crowd applauded once more. Once it calmed down, the King cleared his throat once more.

"Now, bestow upon your peers the blades of which you will be protecting them with, so they may look at the blades of the just, goodness, and pureness that shall guard their lives and many more!" He said. Each girl unsheathed their blades that were strapped onto their hips and held them high to show the crowd who gave a roar of approval. Elsa looked around at the faces she had never seen before, but soon spotted a familiar hooded figure just beyond the doors which were slightly ajar. Elsa recognized right away that it was also the girl who had bumped into her and stolen the red cloth from her pocket and saw the red cloth tied to her belt as a satchel. Elsa saw the girl smile at her and give her that same timid wave she would when Elsa would ride back through the village after one of her missions.

"I welcome these six new Knights as the honorary Elite Royal Guard of the Kingdom, under my direct command!" He announced, which came as a complete surprise to the newly appointed knights.

"Sheath your blades and may the festivities begin!" The King declared. The Royals and Nobles all stood up at once as the new elite knights sheathed their blades and were all bombarded with 'congratulations' and well wishes, pats on the backs and grand handshakes. Elsa finally broke free of the crowd and found herself next to the large oak doors, panting form the effort of escaping.

"Congratulations." She heard a familiar voice whisper through the door. When Elsa turned to face whoever it was who spoke, no one was there but the smell of Lavender and Lilacs; summer.

* * *

**Chapter End**

Yay! Finally they graduate from squire-hood and enter their days as full fledged Knights of the Kingdom! Also, nice king is nice.


End file.
